My After Life
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Becoming immortal was supposed to make things easier for Bella & Edward. So why is Bella having feelings for a certain blonde haired Confederate Major? Life is never fair, so why should immortality be any different? Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**My After Life**

_Originally written by Stephanie Gonzalez aka Mrs. Lautnerforever_

_Adopted & continued by Lost Betwixt Worlds_

_Disclaimer: Neither Stephanie nor myself own the world of Twilight or the characters represented therein._

_**Special A/N: This Bella/Jasper story was originally penned by the talented Ms. Stephanie Gonzalez. For personal reasons she handed over the reins. Chapters 1-thru 12 are hers, simply spell checked , tweaked a little here & there ,and reposted by Lost Betwixt Worlds. I hope that I may do her proud. **_

**Chapter 1 : Reminders**

_BPOV_

Ever since we had returned from Alaska, everything had been perfect. Maybe too perfect. I'd been uncertain in the beginning, but all my doubts were soon left behind as I gradually grew to love my new family more and more.

Carlisle and I could talk for hours on end about the past. Anything from the 17th Century to the present was open to discussion. I think I truly learned more history from my talks with Carlisle then I ever had going to school.

We discussed _everything_. Carlisle told me all about his life as a newly sired vampire, about his time with the Volturi and so much more.

I had forgotten so much from my human life, but I didn't let it worry me since everyone told me is was completely normal.

I at least had SOME of my human memories, poor Alice could remember nothing of her human life.

Charlie may have been my biological father, but we had never really bonded and while I did love Charlie, I honestly felt that Carlisle was closer to a father figure for me than Charlie had ever been.

If Carlisle was my father, then Esme was without a doubt my mother. Where Renee was flighty, forgetful and disorganized, Esme was warm, kind and caring. Esme loved me as much as she did her other 'children', unconditionally.

I had not only gained the most wonderful parents, I had also gained siblings. In my human life I had been an only child. I left that behind when I stepped into my new life and while it was a bit of an adjustment, there was no way I would change a thing.

Rosalie was no longer angered by my decision to leave my human life behind. She was with me every step of the way in the struggle to save that which was so precious to me. My priority, my life, my daughter.

Everyone was thrilled that Renesemee or Nessie as everyone insisted on calling her, was blossoming and growing stronger every day.

Nessie was growing at an unbelievable rate. In the span of only one year, my daughter was already looking as though she was 9 years old in the physical sense and at times acted even older than that. That scared me more than I cared to admit. I wanted to be a mother for much longer and who knew when she would leave us.

Jacob and his _imprinting –_ thing would be kicking in sooner than I was comfortable with. All the stories told that the _imprintee _ would feel the effects of imprinting just as strongly as the _imprinter _.

Would it even be possible for my daughter who was a Damphir ( half human/ half vampire), to fall in love with someone who could shapeshift into a wolf and would have to continue to do so for the rest of his existence just so he could stay with my daughter?

The same person that I myself had fallen for once upon a time?

It didn't really matter, all I wanted was for my little girl to be happy.

And then there was Edward. Where to even begin.

Just when I start to think that I can't possibly love him any more, I do.

Just when I think he can't be any more amazing, he is.

There is no end to the depth of my feelings for him. He filled a place in me that I had never realized was empty and now I felt complete . I was whole.

I had never believed that there was something or _someone _out there who was more perfect than Edward. He was all mine to keep. _Forever._

Edward stepped through the doorway to our room and brought his lips to mine. I clutched him tightly, pulling him to me as closely as I could; parting my lips, reveling in the feeling that I could now kiss him so freely and as often as I wanted.

Alice often said that Edward and I were worse than Emmett and Rosalie, but I had seen THEIR public displays of affection and I knew that Edward and I weren't that bad......were we?

I shrugged internally, who really cared anyway ?

"Ahem......". Cursing silently, we looked up to find Alice sitting casually atop our bed surrounded by what appeared to be a mountain of clothing.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear._

I hadn't the faintest idea of what was going on, but apparently Edward did.

"Alice" he began in a stern voice " not now. There are still ten hours before the start of school. There will be plenty of time to choose what Bella is going to wear _later._"

I groaned. School. I'd almost forgotten about that. _Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, you realize that right ? _ Replied the little voice in my head.

_Oh shut up_. I told the voice _I can dream can't I?_

I was starting school in the morning. We all were.

All of our friends along with Charlie had moved out of the state.

It had been more than a few years since I had heard from or spoken to any of them. The last I had heard, Angela and Ben had gotten engaged. Nothing else.

It was good that my human friends had left and started their lives. I on the other hand was destined to repeat mine and start High School once again.

_So much for even a portion of life being fair._

How did I feel about this? Honestly, I wasn't quiet sure.

It was both exciting AND daunting at the same time. Sure I had been to High School already, but this was my first time attending since I had become a vampire.

I had only one little worry that wiggled around in the back of my mind. Actually not so much a worry as a _fear. _

_The fear that I could slip at any moment._

It had been nearly 3 months since I had been around humans. My rapid ability to be comfortable around people was especially exciting for Alice , who took it upon herself to take me shopping and fill my closet with every piece of clothing she deemed _necessary_. In short, everything that was _unnecessary _.

Now there she sat, among what happened to be over HALF of those clothes, grinning at the obvious discomfort Edward and I were showing towards her plans to separate us.

" Nope, no such luck. Put Bella down and go sulk about it somewhere else." she stated in a commanding voice. Her tone left no room for arguments and Edward having sensed that huffed in resignation before placing me back on the floor. He kissed me swiftly on the cheek and left the room.

I frowned slightly and turned to look at Alice, who was rifling through the piles and throwing things at me in rapid succession.

I caught a few before it became too much.

" Alice, STOP ! One at a time please !"

Alice smile sheepishly, " Oh sorry."

She looked me over and proceeded to make me try on one outfit after another till SHE was finally satisfied......_**3 hours later**_ !

I stood surveying myself in the mirror. My final outfit for the first day of school was.....low cut flared black jeans paired with a fitted blue v-neck t-shirt. My shoes were 3 inch blue heels that matched perfectly.

My hair fell loosely, tumbling over my shoulders and down my back.

Overall I was quiet happy with how I looked.

" Now you are not to crease _anything_ you are wearing." Alice stuck out her finger and pointed it at as though she was scolding a young child.

" So ,** NO** _physical activity ! " _ I rolled my eyes at the thought of little Alice bossing anyone around.

She glared at me reproachfully and I found myself nodding reluctantly. As ridiculous as it was, it really wasn't worth arguing with her. Especially when her mind was so set on it.

I wandered out the door and was down the stairs to the living room in a flash. There I found Jasper sitting on the couch with Emmett at his side. They were watching a game on our brand new TV.

They gazed up at me with wide eyes, just as Edward does when I enter a room. Then they returned their attention to the game that was being played.

Did I have an effect on them now that my beauty had been enhanced ( I had always considered myself rather plain ) by the change or was it something else ? No matter the reason, I sure as hell was not going to say anything to my 'sisters'.

I flopped myself down on the couch beside Jasper. His body didn't respond to the movement in any way. Jasper gave me a sideways glance. Raising an eyebrow he asked " What are you so worried about Bella ?"

Trust Jasper to pick up any shift in moods when it came to any member of our family.

_A/N : So there you have it my dear ones. I hope that you like it with the revamp. I will try to get all 12 chapters out by the weekend, but no promises ( of course the sooner I get the chapters out, the sooner we can move forward to NEW chapters)_


	2. Chapter 2

**My After Life**

_**Originally written by Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted & Revised by Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Neither Stephanie nor myself owns the world of Twilight or the characters contained therein. That honor belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyers ( so completely different Stephanie)._

_A/N : Granted this will get a little repetitive, but I will continue with it none the less. I adopted this story from Stephanie aka MrsLautnerForever and while the idea/storyline is her work, I have done some editing/revising before resubmitting it under my pen name._

_ENJOY_

**Chapter 2 : Complications**

" Bella, what are you worried about ?" asked Jasper

Figures it would be him that picks up on my nervousness.

" I just.....I keep thinking that this might be a bad idea." I shot Jasper a look and he nodded for me to continue.

" I mean what if I_ slip_ ? There are so many people and I haven't been around a whole lot of them before. What if I can't _control _myself? "

With a groan I turned away. I knew I was babbling, but I was worried....okay scratch that I was SCARED !

"How many times do we have to tell you Bella ? _Nothing_ will happen and if it does – _which it won't_ – there will be 5 of us to stop you _before_ you do anything you might regret." Jasper smiled gently at me.

" Nothing will happen."

I wanted more than anything to tell him about the recent _nightmares_ I had been having ( granted we couldn't sleep, but that didn't stop the scenarios that played out in my head when I had nothing better to do just think).

I quickly became aware of a slight pressure on my shoulder followed by a sensation of calm spreading throughout my body. " Cheater" I murmured in protest.

"It's hardly what I'd call cheating Isabella." chuckled Jasper lightly.

"There you are love." Edwards voice drifted into the room as he enter through a door in the corner.

I felt his movement above my head and looked up to see him staring at Jasper who was obviously informing Edward of my _concerns. _A few seconds later Edwards gaze returned to mine.

"Bella _nothing_ is going to happen at school. We will all be right there with you and I will personally make sure that you are not alone for even a second." He gave me his crooked grin as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to meet his lips.

" _Ugh_." replied Jasper as he frowned in frustration and stormed out of the room.

Emmett looked away from us and mumbled something that I didn't understand, although Edward did. I silently vowed to throw something at his head next time we were in the same room.

" Come with me love, I'll make you forget your worries." The couch suddenly disappeared from underneath me as I was lifted into my husbands arms.

" Alice said no physical activity." I reminded him with a little whine. His chest rumbled with silent laughter.

" That's not what I meant." He whispered quietly in my ear. I opened my eyes as I felt him place me on something cushioned and found that we were sitting side by side before his Grand Piano.

Before I could say anything, he began to play my lullaby.

I laid my head on his shoulder. His fingers danced across the keys and just as he promised, my worries floated away on the notes of the beautiful music that he was playing for me and me alone.

Wrapped in bliss, we lost track of time until 3 little words were uttered that popped our little bubble and brought all my concerns crashing back with force.

" Time for school."

_Damn._

Renesemee awoke before we left for school.

" Have fun at school momma." she told me as I kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

Renesemee's rapidly changing appearance made it problematic for her to attend school with other children, so she spent her days with Grandma Esme who had shouldered the task of Homeschooling my beautiful and exceptionally bright daughter. Jacob was always around to lend a hand and even Carlisle helped out when he was not working at the hospital.

I sat in silence the entire trip to school just staring out the window. The trees flew by in a blur of colors thanks to the rate of speed we were traveling at.

One hand , with fingers tightly entwined with Edwards, rested on the seat. Every now and then he would give them a gentle squeeze as he tried to reassure me. As much as I wanted it to be enough, it just wasn't.

Rosalie had driven herself, Emmett, Jasper and Alice to school in her car so that Edward and I could have some time alone.

Carlisle had taken care of registering me at the new High School, located about an hour away from Forks.

I had been drilled continuously so that I would remember my cover story.

Carlisle had registered me as Isabella Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's cousin. I had come to live with them after the death of my parents this past summer.

While my family had done this before ( they had all been to High School and College so many times that all this was routine to them), I had no idea what to expect.

Edward, Alice and I were starting as Juniors, while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were starting as Seniors.

We pulled into the school parking lot and parked between an old blue van and a white Mercury. The blue van brought back memories of the day Edward had saved me from being crushed by Tyler's blue van in the Forks High parking lot.

The turning point in mine and Edward's relationship.

There were so many people around that the scent of blood was momentarily overwhelming. The students converged on the buildings in groups as they chatted away.

I reached for the door handle, but before I could do anymore than touch it, Edward had the door open and was extending his hand to me.

He flashed me my favorite crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back as I placed my hand in his and stepped out of the car.

Rosalie had already parked her car nearby and I looked up in time to see my siblings walking towards us.

They stopped beside us and the nerves in my stomach decided to once again make themselves known.

Before they had a chance to get too extreme, Jasper put his hand on my shoulder . I immediately relaxed. I flashed Jasper a small smile and gripped Edwards hand tighter.

Rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of my hand, he turned to me and asked " Shall we ?".

I took a hesitant step forward, leading them to believe that I was no longer reluctant ( that couldn't have been farther from the truth ).

As one we headed into the hell called school.

A hush fell over the students as we walked past them. _Was this how they always reacted to the Cullens? _

My ears picked up whispered snippets of conversations that answered my question in no time.

" Who's the _new girl_ with the Cullens?"

" No she_ can't _be with him."

" Man she is _HOT_ ! "

" Oh God, _please_ just let her be a_ relative_, I want Edward this year."

I had a feeling that this was going to be a _very long year_.


	3. Chapter 3

**My After Life**

_**Originally written by : Stephanie Gonzalez aka MrsLautnerForever**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Neither I nor Stephanie hold the rights to the world of Twilight or the characters contained therein._

_Spec. A/N : This story was originally created by a talented young lady named Stephanie Gonzalez. With her full blessing, I have adopted this story in order to continue it._

_The story has been slightly reworked from it's original content and the first 12 chapters are the groundwork that Stephanie laid ( I have simply done some tweaking)._

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

_BPOV_

"Oh God, _please_ let her be just a _**relative**_, I _**want**_ Edward this year!"

I bit back a growl at those last words. Glancing around I finally found the girl who had spoken them. She was petite ( slightly smaller than Alice) and had a head full of dark, curly hair. She was whispering into the ear of a much taller girl who had a wealth of blonde hair.

They both glared at me in anger as I shifted myself closer to Edward's side.

Edward must have been listening to their thoughts, ( which by his reaction were worse than what they said out loud ), because he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist in a possessive manner, pulled me closer to his side and allowed a low growl to escape from his throat.

As Edward and I walked towards the School Office, I realized that our family had gone in a different direction.

Stepping through the door, I noticed that there was only one other person in the room.

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had bright red hair that clashed horribly with the purple t-shirt she was wearing, sat behind a desk that had papers scattered everywhere ( I would be surprised if she could locate _anything _in that mess).

The moment she lifted her head and spotted Edward her heartbeat sped up like a racehorse just released from the starting gate and her face became flushed.

Edward turned to me and rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on the flustered redhead.

" Ms. Reed , this is Isabella Hale." stated Edward in a calm voice as he indicated to me.

I gave the woman a shy smile.

" We were hoping to pick up her class schedule if possible ?"

The woman sat frozen and dazed and stared at Edward and I dumbfounded for a handful of heartbeats. After about ten seconds, she seemed to snap out of her daze and started rifling through a pile of papers.

When she finally located what she was searching for, she placed it on the counter in front of Edward.

I turned to leave the office assuming that we were finished. As I reached for the door, I realized that Edward was not behind me.

As I turned around, I realized that Ms. Reed was staring at Edward with what could only be described as a _smoldering_ stare.

In a voice that could only be described as _satiny, _Edward made a request.

" Ms. Reed, do you think it would be possible to swap Isabella's third period ?" Edward smiled his crooked smile.

" Isabella is rather nervous about starting a new school, and since she doesn't know anyone, I believe it would be better if we shared the same classes."

There was silence for a moment as Edward dazzled the poor woman shamelessly.

He leaned forward just a tad. "_ Please_ ?" he breathed out allowing his breathe to wash over the woman sealing the deal.

Ms. Reed never stood a chance under the full force of his eyes. Nodding once she barely choked out.. " S-Sure Edward."

Ms. Reed made a small note on my schedule and handed it back to Edward.

" Thanks Ms. Reed." Edward said as he turned, took my hand and lead me from the office.

" That's not very fair you know." I told him with a smirk on my face and a twinkle in my eye.

Looking at me, Edward furrowed his brow. " If you'd rather not be in the same class Bella I can always have Ms. Reed change it back."

He moved to turn back to the office and I tightened my hold on his hand pulling him with me.

" Don't even THINK about it. " I laughed.

I was clutching his arm as though my life depended on it. Smiling, Edward disentangled his arm from my death grasp only to wrap it back around my waist instead.

" I don't know if I like you dazzling her like that." I said in a matter of fact tone. " I don't even want to _imagine_ what she was thinking of while she stared at you."

" Me?" Edward brushed his lips across the top of my head. " You haven't a single idea of what was going through the mind of every male student back in that parking lot earlier."

I could feel his protectiveness of me coming into play.

"Now I have to keep you by my side all day, to make sure that none of those _boys_ tries anything."

" Awww. Feeling worried that I'll dump you for a _human boy_ Eddie." I giggled as I poked him lightly in the chest.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly at that thought. Wrapping his other arm around me, he halted my steps and turned me to face him.

Before I could ask his reason for stopping, he pulled me against his body and kissed me once. Quickly and forcefully.

When he pulled away, all I could do was stare at him. My knees were weak.

An arrogant smirk flashed across his face.

" You are _**mine **_ Isabella and now they know to keep away."

I twisted my head in time to see several young men stalking off in the opposite direction. They were mumbling in anger under their breath.

" E hem......" came a masculine voice from behind us. _Why did everyone feel the need to interrupt us when we were together?_

" Mr. Cullen, need I remind you that we have a strict policy of no PDA ( public display of affection) while on school grounds ?" A man was standing to our left. He was tall, balding and wore glasses and he was eying us ( more so me than Edward) in a way that could only be described as disturbing.

" Shouldn't you be getting to class now?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes Sir." said Edward as he dropped his hands from my waist. Grabbing my hand , Edward pulled me towards our class.

"Even HE was having lustful thoughts about you." stated Edward under his breath clearly exasperated. "There's no way I'm leaving your side now."

I laughed at his jealousy as I allowed him to drag me along.

We arrived in our class and quickly took seats in the back of the room. The windows were open, which made it easier to handle the temptation of the call of blood and the burning that scratched at my throat.

It was foolish to think that I couldn't pass the day, just as everyone assured me. I was sure that I could bear it.

The most frustrating thing was knowing that every single person was staring at me. All the girls were glaring at me in anger, while some even had a hint of envy in their eyes.

_Could it be because I was holding hands with only the most perfect vampire?_

The heartbeat of every male raced whenever they looked at me. Edward's hand tightened on mine and he looked as though he was struggling very hard to _not kill anyone_.


	4. Chapter 4

**My After Life**

_**Originally written by: Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Neither Stephanie nor I hold the rights to the world of Twilight or the characters contained therein ( we wish we did but we don't)._

_But just because we don't own them doesn't mean we can't play with them or their world._

_A/N : I hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus far. At this time the only reason I am able to get the chapters out so fast is the fact that I am simply working from what the original Author penned. I am merely tweaking it at this point and I am posting each chapter once it has been 'refined'. There are 12 original chapters and once we have those tweaked & reposted, then we can move the story forward ( Mayhaps in time for a Black Friday posting ????)._

_**Let's get back to the story now shall we !?!**_

**Chapter 4 : Endings**

The cafeteria was a beehive of activity when we entered. A long line of students stood waiting in line to purchase their lunch and I immediately spotted Jasper and Emmett waiting their turn. Before I could ask Edward why they were purchasing human food, Edward had taken a spot in the line and taken me with him.

I kept silent as he purchased our selections and guided us towards the table the our family was currently occupying .

I smiled brightly at the sight of them. Forgetting that I was in a room full of humans, I quickened my pace.

" Bella....." came Edward's soft voice. I looked around and realized that I had nearly exposed our secret.

Quickly composing myself, I slowed to an acceptable human pace and approached my family.

" How's your first day been Bella ? " Alice asked with a grin on her face.

"Alright I guess." I replied with a shrug.

" I may have to kill a few of the teenage boys in this school before the end of the day." commented Edward darkly.

His eyes flickered around the room and landed on a table of boys seated not to far away. His eyes darkened in fury.

Emmett chuckled loudly. " Welcome to _our world_ little brother. It's about time you had someone drooling over your girl." he threw his large muscled arm around my shoulder.

Edward shot him an angry look " At least _you_ don't have to hear what they are _thinking_." he retorted

Jasper snickered " Yes, but _I_ on the other hand, _can feel _their emotions. You might want to keep her by your side."

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at me " Those are some pretty lustful boys."

My possessive, insecure husband looked around the room angrily before pulling me onto his lap.

" Real mature Edward." quipped Rosalie as she rolled her eyes.

I however didn't mind his actions in the least and resting my head on his shoulder, I snuggled closer to my husband.

The day while slow, finally came to an end.

Edward left me alone momentarily so that he could speak to Ms. Reed. I didn't really mind and started walking towards our car.

I had just made it to the Volvo when one of my classmates, who had been following me all day, intercepted me.

" Hey hi Isabella, how are you ? I'm John, we have some classes together."

I felt like telling him that I didn't really care _who_ he was other than a _creepy_ _stalker_, but chose to keep my harsh words to myself for the moment.

" Um mm... it's Bella." I still had the tendency to flinch when I heard my full name. I had been reminding people ( particularly teachers ) all day to just call me Bella.

" Sorry, I'm just relieved to have made it through my first day." I forced a smile on my face, conscious of Edward's rapidly approaching figure. His face was murderous.

John laughed " How do you like school ?" he asked.

"It's nice." I replied. _Was it to much to hope that he would get the hint that I wasn't interested?_

" I was just thinking that maybe since you're new here that I could show you around some time?" he continued as he stepped just a little closer.

This guy was just a little _too _persistent. If he didn't watch it, he would be facing the business end of both my husband's and my '_brothers_' wrath.

I could feel a storm heading our way and his name was Edward.

" Well John " I began with a small smile " my boyfriend has lived here for two years, so I think **he'll** be the one showing me around."

" Your boy...boyfriend?" he stuttered

Please tell me he really wasn't _**that dense**_?

" Yes her **boyfriend**." stated Edward who had joined us and now stood with his hand placed possessively on my hip, glaring at John.

I leaned into Edward hoping that John would finally get the message that I was unavailable.

Comprehension dawned on his face as he scrambled for something to say.

His face flushed three shades of red.

" Oh.....Umm m mm . Hi Edward. Gotta go. See you around Bella."

Taking a few steps back, John spun around and sprinted towards his car.

Edward was certainly an intimidating person when he wanted to be, and at the moment he was looking rather pleased with himself.

" Must you scare the children so ? " I teased as I dragged him the last few steps to our car.

" Only when they start having thoughts that I don't approve of." He stated with an angry growl in his voice.

" Let them think what they will Edward . They're only thoughts after all, it's not as though they will actually come true. Besides, I _pity_ the idiot who is stupid enough to try and act on them with you around." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. He growled again, probably at the thought of any of those fantasies actually coming true.

Looking at me again, his expression changed for a split second.

Suddenly he pushed me up against the car so hard that it actually creaked. His body pressed against mine and I could feel his breath on my lips.

Several things occurred all at once and in literally a matter of seconds.

A scent carried on the breeze and hit me like a slap in the face. It hit so hard that it took less than a second for my hunting instincts to take over; the scratchy, burning feeling in my throat, the excess flow of venom as it pooled in my mouth. The tightening of muscles, coiled and ready to spring.

It was a scent like nothing I had ever smelled in my life and I wanted, no _**needed**_ it.** NOW**.

My eyes snapped open and I scanned the area searching for the human whose blood smelled more tantalizing than anything I had ever smelled before. I could almost taste it.

That was when I spotted him. A boy of about eighteen years of age with black hair and deeply tanned skin.

Pulling away from Edward, I prepared to pounce.

I barely registered Alice's voice as she called Edward's name. I was on the hunt and my prey was coming closer.

With no other thought in my mind save the one that craved for blood, I attacked.

Before I had gotten even a step away, I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

Someone was stopping me.

A snarl issued from my throat as I swung my arm backwards in an attempt to dislodge them.

The sound of a sharply exhaled breath was the only sound issued as my arm connected with the body.

The grip on my arm loosened for only a fraction of a second and then tightened again.

I struggled desperately, but my captor refused to let go.

" **Bella** _**stop**_! " A voice that I recognized was sharp in my ear. But I didn't care. I continued to struggle.

" _**Bella Please**_ ! " The pleading in the voice tugged at my heart but I couldn't find it in me to reign in the monster.

" We have to get her out of here ! People are starting to notice. " came Alice's voice in an authoritative tone.

In a flash strong arms locked around me from behind.

I could no longer move. My captor was carrying me away from the smell and I vaguely registered the opening of a car door, let alone being pulled inside.

I found myself seated between Emmett and Edward who each had a firm grasp on my arms.

Did they _not understand_? I _needed_ to quench the fire that was burning in my throat and the only way that would happen was if I could get to the source of the smell.

I _**needed**_ it!

Four doors slammed shut.

" Jasper get us out of here **NOW** ! " growled Emmett as Edward locked his arms around me.

With a screech of tires, Jasper had us out of the lot and off school grounds in less than thirty seconds.

As the distance increased between myself and the human, everything came crashing down on me. I felt as though the weight of the world had been placed squarely on my shoulders.

I broke down and dry sobbed as the realization of what I had nearly done became crystal clear.

" Oh God ! " I sobbed

I barely felt Edwards arms wrap around me as he whispered words of comfort. He assured me that everything would be all right.

But it wouldn't be. I had not been strong enough to resist, and because of my weakness, I had nearly killed an innocent person.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop in front of the Cullen mansion, I had managed to slip from Edward's steel grip and bolting from the still moving car, I took off into the forest that surrounded our home.

The clear sound of Alice's voice sliced through the air. " Edward she needs you. Go after her." As if my husband even needed to be told. I heard his light footsteps as he took up the pursuit.

I hadn't planned on going very far, so they needn't have worried.

I just needed some space.

Once under the cover of trees, I stopped and sank to my knees on the forest floor, paying little attention to the mud that soaked through my jeans.

Burying my head in my hands, I once again gave myself over to my grief and dry sobbed.

The worst part was that it was not in sadness that I sobbed, but anger.

Anger that was directed squarely at myself.

_Why couldn't I have been stronger ? Why wasn't I strong enough to control myself against the blood lust?_

_I needed to be stronger. Not only for myself, but for my family, for Edward, for my daughter._

_What if it was too late?_

_What if I had blown everything? Our secret revealed to the world._

_Not only would my life be forfeit, but also the lives of my family, my daughter._

_There was only one word that came to my mind at that moment._

_VOLTURI !_


	5. Chapter 5

**My After Life**

_**Originally Penned by : Stephanie Gonzalez**_

**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_**Disclaimer : Do not own the world of Twilight or the characters that dwell within ( if I did I'd be rich, but I don't so I'm not end of discussion).**_

**Chapter 5 : Frustration**

_Could it get any worse?_ I asked myself

Edward came up behind me.

_Guess that answers my question. God why can't he just leave me be for awhile?_

"Bella, love ? What's wrong ? "

_Damn him ! He knows the answer to that question. Why the hell does he even bother to ask it ?_

I knew he was just trying to calm and comfort me, but I just couldn't deal with his self-righteous shit at this time.

" Edward, you know exactly what the problem is ."

I didn't look at him, but instead gazed at the dark green trees that were filled with mystery as a whisper of wind blew through the leaves.

I was filled with anger and confusion; I hadn't a clue of what to do next.

My emotions were running rampant and I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt as I realized that Jasper was more likely than not feeling everything that I felt at this time.

The guilt I felt from attacking my family over a simple human boy's blood laid heavily on my mind . _Why did his blood have to smell so damn desirable_ ?

_Why was it just me ? How was it that the rest of the family hadn't reacted to that wonderful mouthwatering scent? Didn't they crave the feel of that life giving fluid rushing down their throats? How could they resist?_

I was filled with anger and confusion , and I didn't know what to do next.

Never again would I criticize Jasper for losing control.

This was our nature. We had no control and we simply had to accept the cards we were dealt.

" Bella....."

I couldn't look at my husband. I was too ashamed and I couldn't let him see what a horrible, filthy, selfish monster I was. I didn't deserve his love.

I was aware of Edward coming closer.

He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to gaze into his golden eyes.

" Isabella Marie Cullen." Edward said in an authoritative tone letting me know that he was not playing games. He rarely addressed me by my full name.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

" Bella don't ever think like that again. You deserve everything that I could possibly give you and more. You shouldn't be upset with yourself."

Edward continued to hold my gaze.

" You only lost control for a second love, and no one is disappointed or mad."

The shock over his words must have been evident in my eyes.

"You have reached a level of self control faster than any other vampire alive. That level takes most decades to reach and even then they tread a fine line. "

His eyes pleaded with me to let go of my self inflicted guilt.

" I don't know why this humans blood has you so tempted, but we will speak to Carlisle about it.

Please don't do this to yourself, you are so unique and special and at times it is hard to remember that you are still a newborn.

Now please stop blocking your mind love. I can't read you."

Edward didn't like it when I used my shield to keep him out of my head. I usually shielded myself to keep him from discovering secrets.

Though it didn't feel right to leave the situation as it stood, I knew he was right.

I was sure he would not want me to return to school, but I would prove to him and the family that I could do this, that I could control my thirst.

Tonight I would feed and tomorrow I would return to school as though nothing had happened.

No human would get the better of me. I would be brave and endure. Even if it meant using every last iota of power I possessed.

"Bella ?"

"Sorry." I mumbled as I concentrated on dispersing my shield.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and grabbing my waist he pulled me in for a kiss.

His lips were warm and soft. His smell sweet and divine.

" Let's go check on Nessie." I thought to my husband.

Lifting me off my feet, my husband took off running, carrying me bridal style.

" You know Edward I can run. Most of the time faster than you."

He chuckled but refused to let me down and when we reached the river, he cleared it easily. It might as well have been a puddle.

" You wish love. I prefer to have you close."

When we reached the house he put my feet on the ground. Alice stood looking like someone had taken away all her credit cards.

" Bella I thought we agreed. No physical activity." Scolded Alice as she looked me up and down surveying the mess I had created by kneeling in the mud.

It was just like Alice to care more about how I looked, instead of what had occurred back at the school a short time ago.

As we walked to where Alice stood waiting, Jasper came through the door.

He looked slightly disturbed as he gazed at me and graced me with a small smile.

Grabbing me by the arm, Alice pushed past both Edward and Jasper as she dragged me to my room.

Edward just stared at Jasper, leaving me to endure another session of Bella Barbie makeover with Alice.

"Thanks for not killing me today." said Alice catching me off guard.

" Now lets get you something to wear that is more appropriate then...."

she left the sentence unfinished as she motioned to my now ruined clothing.

" Alice please?" I begged knowing that I was more than likely going to lose the battle.

" Bella you are so weird. It's just a dress."

I looked over her head as we entered my room and found that my closet size had been doubled. I gazed at the millions of dresses and shoes that were now mine.

" No it's not, it's a thousand dresses." I stated petulantly.

" I saw a new trend yesterday and I wanted the Cullen's to be the first to wear it."

Alice handed me a simple yet elegant dress with a pattern around the edge.

" Here put this on."

It was beautiful, but not really my style.

" Bella you are beautiful now. Embrace it." Alice said.

"Yea sure." I quipped sarcastically.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked.

" Jacob just picked her up a few minutes ago. He and Seth took her to the movies."

Alice gave me a small smile.

"Change and come down to the table. OK ? Carlisle wants to discuss what happened today."

Alice gave me another small smile and quickly left.

I dressed and looked in the mirror. Most times I liked what I saw. I might even be able to compete with Rosalie for best looks.

To even be considered beautiful when I was human, would have blown me away. At least now I was good enough to be with Edward.

I glanced at the door as I became aware of a loud argument taking place downstairs.

_Downstairs_

"_You can't say anything."_

"_But it might be too dangerous. She needs to know."_

" _What did I just say Jasper ? "_

Edward and Jasper were discussing something, yet I had no idea what was meant by 'you can't tell' or who should know or even what the supposed danger was.

" _You better not say anything to anyone. Go, Bella and the others will be here shortly."_

" _I think I'll stay here with everyone else ."_

" _Fine. Just be careful ok? We don't know what we're up against, and I just hope that we are not too late."_

_end of argument_

What did it all mean ? What was happening ?

I quickly shut my mind from Edward, negating any chance of him reading my thoughts. I needed to talk to my husband and discover what was going on.

I stepped quietly from the room and headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**My After Life**

_**Originally written by : Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own the rights to the world of Twilight or the characters contained therein._

**Chapter 6 : The Discussion**

I paid little heed to where I was going and bumped into Jasper as a result.

" Bella, I thought I felt someone's emotions." He seemed worried, but it quickly turned to delight as he noticed the dress I was wearing.

I felt uncomfortable, but the feeling vanished quickly and all I wanted was to be closer to Jasper. I would gladly follow him where ever he led me.

It was as though he were pulling me towards him and I couldn't help myself.

Was he manipulating my emotions so that I would walk with him ?

Where were the others ? Maybe Alice knew something.

I felt as though I was being left in the dark and I didn't like it.

As Jasper and I entered the dining room, I spied Edward standing by the table staring out the window.

Edward turn to look at me and it seemed as though he was under a great amount of stress.

" Bella I thought you left with Alice to search for the others."

Jasper came up behind me and the look on his face was similar to the one on Edwards face.

Something was off and an uneasy feeling was starting to form in the pit of my stomach.

Reluctantly I took my seat and watched as Jasper sat down .

_He looked rather charming today._

I shook my head at that thought. Why should I care how he looked? Jasper was like a brother to me.

Carlisle and Esme walked in followed by Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and everyone took their places at the table.

" Well...." began Carlisle " it seems that something occurred at school today. Alice refuses to say a word."

Carlisle looked at Edward "Would you care to explain son ?"

Edward sat up straighter in his chair and seemed to be searching for the right words.

" Today after school while Bella was waiting by the car a human boy crossed her path and she reacted to the smell of his blood. I didn't react in time and Alice harshly stopped Bella from ending the boy's life.

I don't think I've ever seen someone so captivated by a scent before."

Of course he left out my horrid behavior towards my siblings.

My feelings of guilt, embarrassment and sorrow over how I had acted came rushing back.

Carlisle simply nodded in understanding and Esme gave me a look of pity.

I felt guiltier than ever

"What feelings do all of you have in regards to the situation? Does anyone have any ideas of what may have caused Bella's normal control of her thirst to slip ? " asked Carlisle

Alice tilted her head and got ready to say something when Emmett decided to open his mouth .

" Well Dad, Bella has never drank from a human so she is probably attempting to pull a joke on us in retaliation for what I did too her last time."

_Oh HELL no ! He did not just mention the huge prank HE pulled on me just last week._

" Or maybe....." continued Emmett " she's gone mad. I mean come on a girl has to have her chocolate and since she's a vampire and can't have it...."

Emmett looked at me with a little twinkle in his eye as he left THAT little sentence unfinished.

" Maybe she has TWO gifts, shielding and PMSing." he snorted.

_'Don't lose your temper Bella' _ I reminded myself. I really wanted to reach out and touch someone. That someone being Emmett.

I was just about to grab Emmett when Alice rolled her eyes and picked up from where she had been so rudely interrupted.

" Did anyone realize or notice how Bella acted as she attempted to attack that human ? She got HIS scent and it was like a NEED. " she said as she looked at each family member.

" It was the exact same way Edward acted when he first met her. Edward could barely control himself around her when she was human because she was his La Tua Contante, his singer.

Her blood sang for him. This may be the same thing. The boy could possibly be Bella's singer."

It only took a moment for the family to catch up to Alice's line of thought.

Esme was the first as understanding flooded her eyes.

" You're right." stated Esme

" Of course." said Carlisle as Alice's words hit home for him. "How could I have missed that?"

Though his words were whispered, it was easy enough to hear him thanks to my enhanced hearing.

I stared at Edward who seemed lost in thought. We both knew how rare it was to find a blood singer. A person with blood so unique, a vampire would go to any length to have it.

It may very well be a possibility.

I decided to throw in my two cents. "That might very well be what happened and I never considered that happening."

Edward smiled and I knew that it was time for the most important part of the family meeting.

" What will happen now ? " asked Rosalie. " Perhaps it's best if Bella not return to school."

I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie. There was no way in hell that I was letting this happen. I could be strong. The thought of Edward at school without me had me feeling sick to my stomach.

Edward had my hand in his and he squeezed it tightly. " Bella please don't worry. It would only be for a few days. Just like when I left for a little while." He tried to reassure me but the tone in his voice left me feeling anything except that.

I had the feeling that this was one battle among many that I would not win.

_Perhaps I could spend the time with Nessie before Jake whisked her away for the werewolf vacation he was planning._

We worked out a schedule for the next seven days.

Jasper and I would stay at the home in Alaska while the others went to school. It didn't seem that bad, but I would have to stay out of town to avoid a possible problem.

I would miss Nessie and Jake along with the rest of the family, but it would only be for a week.

_'Why then did it feel as though it would be an eternity_ ?'

With the discussion over and the plans made, Edward and the rest of the family headed out for a hunt.

I declined and headed for the back yard instead.

The only hunt I could think of involved the human boy for whose blood I craved over anything else.

I thought about how sweet his blood would taste and how delightfully soothing it would feel as it quenched the aching fire burning in my throat .

'_Mmmmmm'_ I moaned quietly to myself.

'D_amn it Bella get a hold of yourself, the more you think about it the worse the fire feels.'_

I didn't even realize that Jasper was present until he came up behind me.

Without the slightest hesitation I patted the seat next to me indicating that he could join me. He smiled and sat down .

As I stared into his beautiful golden eyes he spoke.

" Bella please don't be so difficult about this. I know what you're thinking and I understand completely. Remember I can feel your emotions and I understand how difficult it is to try and stay strong."

He sounded so sad and I wanted more than anything to take the sadness away.

" I'm the reason that Edward left after your 18th birthday.

I'm the one who has always has someone looking over my shoulder because of my control issues. Everyone goes on alert whenever a human is around.

I know I can handle it and it hurts that they have so little trust or faith in me."

He looked up to the night sky and the full moon that hung there.

" You'll be okay." he said softly as a gentle wind blew across us.

A small portion of my hair fell on my face and he gently brushed his hand across my face as he moved the hair back to where it belonged.

I felt a small electric shock race through my body. I wanted to feel him again.

The urge to move closer to him was so strong and I had to check myself before I actually sat on him. The need to touch him was intense.

_' Get a grip Bella, this is your brother and your best friends husband. You love Edward remember?'_

I looked at Jasper and he seemed to be quiet happy with whatever thoughts he was having at the moment .

I couldn't help but think how good his touch made me feel and I couldn't help but crave for more. It was as though he dissolved all my worries and cured all my problems in a way that Edward never could.

He was such a kind and caring brother, although it somehow felt wrong calling him that.

I knew that it was wrong to think that, but I didn't care and I wondered why.


	7. Chapter 7

**My After Life**

**Originally Penned by : Stephanie Gonzalez**

**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: Neither Stephanie or I own the world of Twilight or the characters contained therein._

_That doesn't mean we can't screw with them though ( um mm I think that came out wrong .)_

_Oh hell I'm sure you get the point no matter which way you take it._

**Chapter 7 : Not So Innocent Admiration**

Jasper and I left the next morning for Alaska wrapped in an awkward silence.

It did not end once we reached the house and hours passed by. I found it difficult to speak with Jasper while I was having extremely unruly and naughty thoughts him.

_I'm with Edward. I married him and I love him._ I kept reminding myself of this and chanted it like a life saving mantra.

I needed to distract myself from thinking of the possibility that something could happen between Jasper and I.

It sure as hell was NOT an easy task to accomplish let me tell you.

The house was extremely large and grand and surrounded by dozens of acres.

There was a black shiny baby grand piano and I sat down to play. Edward had taught me to play shortly after I woke from my conversion. It didn't take long for me to learn.

I settled my fingers gently upon the keys and simply played, although I honestly had no clue what I was playing.

As time passed, I found myself staring blankly out the window to the forest that lay beyond.

There was nothing but pure silence and I briefly wondered if Jasper had gone hunting.

_What could he possibly be thinking_ ? I knew he felt my confused emotions earlier.

I searched around for something else to distract myself with as I could barely think straight.

I had yet to discover what Jasper and Edward argued about the night before and Edward had managed to avoid being alone with me, negating the chance of talking to him about it.

As I absently ran my hand down the staircase banister I felt Jasper come up behind me.

He stared at me for a moment and then quickly escaped from my view as he ran into the next room.

_Had he sensed the undeniable and awkward feelings that I was having for him?_

It was difficult to explain it even to myself. I tried to focus on thinking about Edward, but anytime Jasper came into the room it was hard to concentrate on anything but him.

Whether it was admiring how devastatingly handsome he was or thinking how good he looked in whatever it was he was wearing at that moment , I could not get him off my mind.

I was unsure about what to do. The whole situation back in Forks was a fiasco and I highly doubted that I could deal with the pain of returning to school any time soon.

I missed my daughter and Jacob.

Jacob had with my consent, taken Nessie to some sort of traditional wolf gathering party in Idaho. So now I was alone, in an enormous house with only Jasper to keep me company.

After another round of arguing with myself, I finally decided to stop avoiding him and deal with my stupidity.

I followed Jasper's sweet honey like scent up to the room he usually shared with Alice. Standing before his door I knocked softly.

Before I had a chance to register what was happening, I found myself yanked into Jasper's embrace with his lips crashing down on mine.

His lips were so very sweet and luscious. They held the promise of lasting pleasure and for a moment I was completely unsure of what to do.

I did the only thing I really wanted to do and gave myself over to the feeling. Without stopping the kiss, I snaked my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He pinned me to the wall and when he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, I granted him access to my mouth .

I couldn't think straight let alone control my actions.

_What the hell was I doing ? This is Jasper, the man I call brother. My best friend's husband. This was wrong on so many levels. I can't do this. I can't betray my husband or Alice._

Realization hit me like an out of control freight train.

_Oh God what if Alice saw this, saw us. Edward will see it in her mind and he would rip Jasper apart._

I stopped the kiss and yanking myself from Jasper's embrace I bolted from the room and from the house.

I had gone to Jasper with the intention of having a friendly conversation, only to end up in a make out session.

_Crap ! I was screwed three ways to Sunday. Way to go Bella._

It suddenly dawned on me that I had been crushing on Jasper for the last few days. I had wanted him to kiss me. Without actually intending it, I had been shielding both mine and Jaspers thoughts from Edward, making it highly unlikelyhe knew about us.

"Bella ?" called Jasper

_Oh God what must he think of me ?_

I turned around and faced him.

" I'm sorry Jasper....for running out like that."

He shook his head "No Bella....shhh darlin I thought this was what you wanted." He placed his hand in mine. "This is what you've been feelin sugar."

Jasper pulled me closer. " Isabella" he said lightly as he leaned forward " I feel the exact same way about you."

I felt his warm breath across my face.

I should have backed away. I should have argued that this was wrong, that I loved Edward and he loved Alice.

I should have but I didn't.

Instead I let him press his lips to mine and gave myself up to the pleasure of it.

Without hesitation he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We settled into this position as he ran us back to the house.

Paying scant attention to speed, we were back at the house in a matter of seconds. Jasper carried me to the second floor and opened the door to an unused room.

He laid me on the soft white bed which was more for show than anything else considering we never slept.

Jasper lay atop me planting kisses up and down my neck. When he reached my breasts he stopped and looked up at me waiting for my response.

" Bella I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't do this but I....I can't help myself." he skimmed his fingers along my arm.

" You are so beautiful and I want this so bad. I have waited for so long."

Jasper was all I wanted at this very moment. We were here together and he felt the same way I did.

" Yes Jasper." I stated as I looked in his eyes. " Yes."

I pulled his lips back up to mine.

Ever so gently he stroked his hand over my breast and down my stomach till he reached my thighs.

With no warning he ripped my clothes from my body shredding them in the process.

I was surprised to see how eager Jasper was for this.

It felt right being in Jasper's arms as he filled me a passion neither one of us could deny. Right then and there I realized that I was in love with Jasper and nothing would stop us now.

He removed his clothes and I marveled at how breathtaking he was.

Tilting my hips Jasper slid into me until he could go no further.

" I love you Bella." he moaned as he slowly pulled out and then slammed into me with such force I was sure that had I still been human there may very possibly have been a myriad of bruises and broken bones.

Jasper and I moaned as he set a grueling pace, slamming into me over and over. He rolled over and I found myself on top riding him with fervor.

As I climaxed again and again, the realization of what we were doing hit me.

I was in bed, naked and making love to Jasper. He was aggressive yet gentle at the same time.

I kissed him in every possible place that I could find.

Our lovemaking lasted for hours and when the sun rose, it's rays bounced off our bodies and we lay there in bed sparkling as we slowly came down from our bliss induced high.


	8. Chapter 8

**My After Life**

_**Originally written by : Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Neither Stephanie or I own the world of Twilight or the characters that reside therein. That honor belongs to Stephanie MEYERS ( completely different Stephanie folks) and we are thankful to her for her creation and the fact that she has yet to stop anyone from playing around with it._

**A/N : I just wanted to take a moment and say THANK YOU to everyone. From the wonderful people who have left reviews to the people who have simply taken the time to even check this story out. While reviews are few, it makes my heart soar just to see how many are actually giving this story a glance and a chance.**

**Writing is something that I enjoy doing and those who choose to traverse the adventurous journey with me, fill my heart with happiness and gratitude.**

_**May I make the journey one that you will continue to enjoy.**_

_Previously : As I climaxed again and again , the realization of what we were doing hit me. I was in bed naked and making love to Jasper._

_He was aggressive yet gentle at the same time._

_I kissed him in every possible place I could find. Our lovemaking lasted for hours and when the sun rose , it's rays bounced off our bodies and we lay there in bed sparkling as we slowly came down from our bliss induced high.._

**Chapter 8 : Vows Betrayed**

I looked at Jasper as he gazed out the window smiling and absently stroked his fingers up and down my arm.

_'What a marvelous creature.' _ I thought.

" Jasper" I whispered as I crawled on top of him. My passion for him flared as he turned his gaze to me and his eyes turned black with lust.

Our lovemaking was far from over.

I moaned as Jasper slowly pushed into me. While I loved Edward, he had never made me feel as Jasper did.

Edward's lovemaking was reserved, sweet, gentle.

Jasper's lovemaking was anything but.

" Bella" breathed Jasper in a husky voice. A familiar tightness was starting in my nether regions and as though he were taking a cue from my response, Jasper started slamming into me harder and harder as his own climax began to build.

" Jasper" I moaned in response.

With no warning, Jasper pulled out of me. Before I could grieve the loss though he flipped me on my hands and knees and slammed into my dripping cavern from behind.

" God darlin you feel so damn tight, so hot, so good." Jasper panted as he gripped my hips tighter and his motions started to take on the jerky rhythm that signaled his own climax was upon him.

I could feel my own climax begin to weave through me. " Jasper please" I begged " harder Jasper please …...." I could feel my body tingle " I'm so close.......oh my G...... oh YES..."

" Cum for me Isabella." said Jasper in a voice laced with lust. " Cum for me darlin....." he snaked his hand around my front and grazed my clit " Cum for me Isabella.... cum for me NOW ! "

Jasper pinched my clit as he slammed into me one final time and came, spilling his seed deep inside me.

I screamed Jasper's name as my climax ripped through me.

Never had I climaxed so hard or so many times, but then Edward had never fucked me as hard as Jasper.

Edward's face flashed before my eyes and I looked at Jasper in horror. '_Oh my God what have I done?'_

Jasper looked at me in puzzlement as he tried to make sense of the emotional cocktail I felt I was drowning in as realization of what I , WE , had just done.

" Jasper what have we done ? " I whispered in sorrow "What have we done ?"

" Bella " came Jasper's soft voice as he gathered me in his arms. " Darlin....shhhhh."

Jasper stroked my hair as I dry sobbed and gasped for air that I really didn't need.

I had betrayed Edward and the vows I had made on our wedding day.

Not only had I betrayed Edward but Alice as well . Alice my pixie of a sister. I had slept with Jasper. I had slept with HER mate.

What would they think of this? Of us? Of me?

How would the rest of the family react when they discovered our betrayal?

How would I explain this to Nessie ?

My daughter's face flashed before my eyes and I sobbed harder than ever.

" I didn't mean.....we shouldn't have done....Edward....Alice....Nessie ! " I realized that I was panicking and that I was more than likely affecting Jasper's emotions as well .

I had slept with Jasper the minute I was out of Edward's hold. Because of me Jasper had betrayed Alice. His wife and mate for the last eighty odd years.

"_**WHY ? "**_ I mentally shouted at myself "_ A handful of days ago I hadn't even acknowledged the attraction I felt for Jasper, let alone the love ."_

" Bella. " he whispered.

" I'm sorry I forced this on you."

" No Jasper, this isn't your fault." I said in a voice that sounded stronger than I actually felt.

Lightly I brushed my lips across his.

Gazing at his face I thought of how much I loved his touches, his kisses. I had enjoyed every single moment we had shared in the past twenty-four hours.

Jasper opened his eyes at that moment. " Bella" he whispered before once again crashing his lips into mine. This kiss was different from the ones we had previously shared.

He wasn't rushing and the kiss became gentle, as though he was attempting to show his gratitude for everything we had just shared.

Breaking the kiss I looked at the man before me.

" Jasper, I think we need to talk." I said softly " And we need to do it with clothes on."

It would be too much of a distraction if we attempted to talk in our current state of undress and then we would accomplish nothing save the possibility of having more mind blowing sex.

" No" he said shaking his head " I like you better like this." He slowly traced

his fingers down my body and rested his hands on my ass.

" Jasper please we really do need to talk." I stated as I tried to disentangle myself from his grasp. He had both hands on my ass at that point and was kneading it sensually. " Wouldn't you consider this talking darlin ?" he asked with a smirk.

" Jasper" I said softly " stop distracting me."

Jasper's smirk grew bigger " I think you like this kind of distraction Sugar." he stated as he pulled me against me and ground his arousal against my stomach. " I know I do."

Jasper brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard. I gave up the struggle as I felt wave after wave of lust and desire wash over me.

I had been pushing against his chest in an attempt to put some distance between our bodies and now I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

" I am far from done with you Isabella ." growled Jasper as he maneuvered me onto my back and positioned himself between my legs.

" The only _talking _ I want to hear is you screaming my name as I make you cum again and again."

As the last word fell from his lips, Jasper slammed into me hard.

" Oh fuck Jasper." I screamed as he filled me completely.

" Trust me darlin that's what I intend to do." he growled as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with force .

I felt my climax approaching hard and fast as Jasper slammed his cock into me, each time hard than the last.

" You are mine Isabella ." Jasper whispered darkly between thrusts " Do you hear me? "

I could only hold on to him and moan as my climax started to sweep through me.

" Who do you belong to Isabella ? " asked Jasper in a dark voice

I couldn't find my voice and could only moan.

" Who do you belong to woman ? " asked Jasper again in a hard lust filled voice " answer me ! "

I found my voice and squeaked out " You, I belong to you ."

"Say my name Isabella. " He growled " Say my name."

" You Jasper, I belong to you."

" Mine Isabella, ALL MINE ! " Jasper growled as he slammed into me one final time filling me with his seed.

As his seed filled me, Jasper bit my shoulder hard marking me.

Between him biting my shoulder and his cool seed shooting into me,my climax ripped through me with a force that had me literally seeing stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**My After Life**

_**Original Storyline by: Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : The world of Twilight and the characters that reside therein are the property of Stephanie Meyers. We are simply having fun creating a little havoc (okay maybe not so little). I own naught save my imagination and the laptop I write on._

_*** Be honest the story and characters are just begging to be screwed with *** ( if your mind just went in the gutter, you only have yourself to blame, I'm just the writer ;p )_

A/N : Alright, I think I left you hanging long enough. We have reached a point where the last few original chapters ( 9-12) that Ms. Gonzalez wrote can be condensed. From here on out, I will simply be using them as a sounding board.

_Previously:_

" _Mine Isabella, ALL MINE ! " Jasper growled as he slammed into me one final time filling me with his seed._

_As his seed filled me, Jasper bit my shoulder hard marking me._

_Between him biting my shoulder and his cool seed shooting into me, my climax ripped through me with a force that had me literally seeing stars._

**Chapter 9 :Jasper's Secret Plans**

**BPOV**

As the euphoria of our lovemaking began to dwindle, I took the opportunity to extricate myself from both Jasper and the bed.

"Where do you think you're going darlin' ?" drawled Jasper as he reached for me from the bed. The glint in his eyes told me he was far from done with our little 'romp'.

Moving quickly, I got as far from him as I could at the moment.

" I'm going to take a shower Jazz."

The glint in Jasper's eyes got brighter and a smirk was starting to form on his mouth. " That sounds like a good idea darlin, what do you say to me joining you ? "

Instantly he was in front of me and before I had a chance to react, Jasper had me pinned to the wall with my hands above my head.

While one arm held my hands to the wall, Jasper's other hand was ghosting along my body . He nipped and licked at my earlobe and neck and I could feel another blanket of lust and desire start to envelope us.

" Jasper" I moaned as I felt my body betray me yet again.

" Yes Isabella ? " came Jasper's reply as he continued to lick, nip and suck my neck.

" Jasper stop. "

" No."

Jasper's hand that had been roaming along my body started inching slowly towards my womanhood.

" Jazz please ? We need to stop. " I said in a voice that belied how my body actually felt.

Jasper's hand continued it's path.

Gathering my strength I wrenched my hands from Jasper's hold and in a flash I brought them between our bodies and shoved against his chest. HARD.

Jasper went flying across the room and into the wall leaving a good sized hole when his body made contact. I was still in my 'newborn' phase and so the shove was perhaps a little harder then I had intended, but from the look that Jasper was sending me it was obvious that he got the point.

I fled the room and after pausing briefly to grab some clothes, I locked myself in the bathroom so as to take the shower that I so desperately needed.

As the water sprayed over my body and came in contact with the bite mark that now graced my left shoulder I realized just how screwed I was.

Edward was the man I was bound in marriage to. Edward was the father of my precious daughter. Edward's venom coursed through my veins.

But it was Jasper who set my 'blood' on fire. Jasper who caused me to cream my panties with just a look or touch.

The man had bitten me, marked me as his. I knew that there had been some venom injected when he bit me as it had stung slightly and now just that small amount mingled with Edward's. Suddenly I wanted it to be Jasper's venom that fully coursed through me and even though we had just finished having a 'sex-a-thon', I wanted more.

Oh yeah I was screwed (literally and figuratively ) in more ways than one and I briefly wondered if it would be Edward or Alice who ripped my body to pieces and burned said pieces when it was discovered that Jasper and I had betrayed them both.

JPOV

Bella had fled the room after she pushed me into the wall that I was currently sitting against.

Buck naked.

Regardless of the fact that Bella was using the shower at the far end of the hall, I could feel her emotions; confusion, guilt, sorrow, anger ( _wonder who that's directed at ?)_, more sorrow, trepidation, another round of guilt, longing, love and lust ( those last three I could work with).

While I acknowledged that I was somewhat to blame for what Bella was emotionally experiencing, I found it hard to shoulder all the guilt.

Bella had chosen to be one of us and had fought against Edwards refusal tooth and nail.

This was not the life that Edward had wanted for his precious 'human' girlfriend and only after railroading Bella into being his wife did he, albeit reluctantly, give in and change her.

I had been shocked and more than a little pissed that 'virginal' Eddie boy had played the marriage card. He knew damn good and well that the thought of marriage scared the hell out of Bella.

Charlie and Renee had done a bang up job on their married life and then scaring the hell out of their only child by constantly showing just how dysfunctional they were.

They had also made it perfectly clear to Bella that they considered both she and Edward far too young for marriage. Add Nessie into the equation not long after getting married ( that right there actually shocked even our family and added to my Eddie anger ) and well it was a recipe for disaster.

Charlie had damn near had heart failure when he found out that his little girl was pregnant so soon after the wedding. Renee had broken down in tears upon finding out.

Both had made it perfectly clear to Edward that they were less than thrilled with the way things transpired. Of course the entire family ( hers and ours) along with Jacob managed to hide their displeasure with Eddie.

Alice was perhaps the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with everything that had taken place in the past year ( well three but who's counting ? ).

I thought briefly about the little hyper vampire who passed herself off as my wife to the people we called 'family'.

When she had found me in that tiny Philadelphia diner all those years ago, I knew that hooking up with her would be one hell of a ride.

Alice had told me about a coven of vampires who abstained from human blood and by only feeding from animals, thus managed to co-exist with the humans. Then she proceeded to inform me that we were going to go live with them since doing so would lead me to the one who was destined to be my mate.

To say that I was less than thrilled about switching to an animal diet would have been a bit of an understatement. My entire vampiric life up to that point had consisted of me feeding on and controlling humans.

I had been a Major in the Confederate Army during the War Between The States ( or Civil War as the humans so aptly called it). Maria and I had crossed paths and she took a liking to me. Once she had turned me, she discovered that I could control the emotions of those around me, be they mortal or immortal.

So I had gone from being a Major in the Civil War to a Major in the Southern Vampire Wars.

Now here was this pixie of a vampire telling me that we were going to not only find this family and switch to their diet choice, but we were going to pose as mates to boot since there was already a single male in the coven and it would only lead to problems for us (let alone negate me finding my TRUE mate) if everyone was trying to set us up with others of our kind.

The sex I had with Alice was ok and since we were 'supposed' to be mates, it was part of the act. Being with Maria had been interesting, since she insisted on me using my abilities so that she could have a more 'satisfying' time and her satisfaction and my getting off were not always the same thing.

Hitting the sheets with Bella though was a completely different story and the fact that she was an unbreakable vampire now just made it that much sweeter. That girl could teach Maria and Alice a few things.

It was thanks to Alice that Bella and I were here in the house in Alaska alone. Alice had known that it was too soon for Bella to return to a 'normal' life.

Carlisle had been reluctant to enroll Bella in school, since it would still be another few months before she would be completely out of the newborn phase. But Alice had insisted that Bella would be fine and that she had not 'seen' anything bad happening.

What Alice HAD seen was Bella draining the human dry and never wanting to taste Animal blood again. Of course she wasn't going to tell Carlisle that and trying to keep Edward out of her head was a pain in the ass.

But Alice wasn't above blackmail if it came down to it and little Eddie had already gotten a generous dose of that when he starting finding 'relief' in the form of Tanya Denali shortly after returning from Italy and his 'near death' experience.

I chuckled softly as I picked myself up off the floor and proceeded to get dressed. Glancing at the wall Bella had thrown me against, I made a mental note to fix it as soon as possible.

It would have been nice if Alice had forewarned me that Bella might try that shit.

I gently rubbed the spot on my chest where Bella had pushed me.

The girl might be coming to the end of her newborn year, but damn she could still pack a wallop. If I could teach her to harness that strength before it completely waned, that on top of her shield would definitely make her a force to be feared.

But before I could even go there I had to establish myself as her mate. I had to make her see that I was the one she was destined to be with. It should have been MY venom that converted her. Nessie should have been MY daughter.

I would take steps to rectify all that. During our last little 'romp' I had bitten her and pushed a good amount of MY venom into her system. I would keep doing so every time we made love until I had eradicated all of Edward's venom from her system ( it was a well guarded secret that older vampires could erase the bonds created between a younger vampire sire and their creation simply by replacing the old sire's venom with their own).

When the time came for Nessie to embrace her full vampire heritage, it would be MY venom that coursed through her for the conversion.

While the girl may not be my biological daughter, I would make damn sure she knew who her vampiric 'father' was and you can bet your sweet ass it wouldn't be Edward.

I heard Bella exit the shower and start back towards the bedroom.

Quickly I finished dressing and thought about the best way to fully sway Bella from her little Edward fixation.

Bella was mine and I only had seven days in which to prove it to her and replace Edward's venom with my own and lay claim to what was rightfully mine.

" Jasper ?" came my Bella's soft voice.

I turned and smiled. Bella had dressed in a soft lilac colored sundress that hugged her in all the right places. Her freshly washed, strawberry scented hair hung in soft curls and she was barefoot.

" Yes Bella ?" I responded allowing my desire for her to seep into my tone.

I smiled as I felt her desire spike. _Good girl, you know who you belong too even if you won't admit it just yet._

" Jazz we need to talk." came Bella's soft voice as she worried a corner of her lower lip with her teeth.

_Damn that was sexy as hell_

As I walked towards her, I let her have a small taste of my own desire. When I reached her, I allowed my hand to softly caress her arm and let out a small growl of victory when I smelled her arousal and her eyes fluttered shut.

_MINE_

" Jazz please we really do need to talk."

I skimmed my nose along her neck and lightly licked the small silver scar on her shoulder where I had marked her as mine.

"Then talk darlin." I whispered against her neck knowing full well she could her me without a problem.

Bella brought her hands up against my chest and on instinct I grabbed them both with one hand. She was not going to push away from me again OR send me flying onto my ass. Once was enough thank you.

" Perhaps we could talk downstairs where there are fewer 'distractions' ?"

Bella's eyes flicked to the bed that we had just recently 'baptized' with our multiple joinings.

Deciding to play nice, I released her hands and allowed her to pull away.

" After you sugar." I said as I motioned towards the stairs.

Just as we reached the bottom step Bella's cell phone rang and as she looked at the caller ID I felt a spike of fear roll off her.

" Hello Edward." replied my sweet girl in a steady voice that she was trying to mask her unease in.

_Damn Assward he was going to make this harder than it already was._

At that thought my phone rang and the caller ID said 'Alice', _well may as well find out where we currently stood._

I waved my phone at Bella and motioned with my head that I was going into the next room.

Feeling a wave of unease shoot through Bella, I sent her a wave of calm and strength and watched as her shoulders straightened.

Leaving the room I spoke into the phone.

" Talk to me Alice."


	10. Chapter 10

**My After Life**

_Original Author : Ms. Stephanie Gonzalez_

_**Adopted, Rewritten & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : Ms. Gonzalez and I do not now, nor will we ever own or hold the rights to Twilight in any way, shape or form ( that doesn't mean we have to stay out of the proverbial sandbox though)._

**Chapter 10 : Complications**

_BPOV_

After pushing Jasper into the bedroom wall, I beat a hasty retreat and locked myself in the bathroom. Clicking the lock in place it dawned on me that if he really wanted to get in, a locked door would not be a deterrent. Nuisance yes, deterrent not so much.

_'Real bright Bella.' _I thought to myself.

As the spray from the shower rained down on me I thought about what had transpired in the bedroom. Edward had never done to me, let alone attempted to try, any of the things that Jasper and I had done.

Jasper dominated me in a way that Edward never could. Where Edward was gentle and reserved with his lovemaking, Jasper was forceful but not to a point where I felt I was in any danger.

Just thinking about it made my nerves flare with desire. I shook my head as I attempted to rid myself of the feelings that should have never been brought to lite.

Edward was my husband and Jasper was married to Alice.

_'How the hell do you get out of this one Bella ?'_

Turning off the shower, I dried off and slipped on the Lilac sundress I had carried in with me. Brushing my hair out, I caught a glimpse of the crescent mark left behind when Jasper had bitten me. How in the sam hill was I going to explain that mark to Edward.

For the life of me I couldn't understand why Jasper would even do such a thing.

Knowing that I could not hide out in the bathroom forever, I finished up and headed back to the bedroom. Jazz and I needed to seriously talk.

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom I took note of how handsome Jasper looked standing there in just a pair of snug, ass hugging jeans.

_'Stop it Bella. You need to get yourself under control . Jazz is going to know that you are not having sisterly feelings and you are going to end up right back in the sheets.'_

" Jasper ?" I said softly

" Yes Bella." drawled Jasper in his thick southern way as he looked me up and down .

With just his look alone I felt as though I would cum again.

Jasper stalked towards me and I felt a light blanket of lust and desire.

When he reached me, I felt his hand softly skim the length of my arm and I closed my eyes and shuddered slightly at how erotic it felt.

_'Focus Bella, focus.'_

" Jazz we need to talk."

I felt him skim his nose along my neck and then lightly lick where he had marked me.

" Then talk darlin." he whispered

Bringing my hands up to his chest in an attempt to put a little space between us, Jasper snagged both my wrists in one hand firmly stopping my movement.

" Perhaps we could talk downstairs where there are fewer 'distractions' ?" I said with a quick glance at the bed we had so recently romped in.

Releasing my hands, Jasper motioned towards the stairs.

" After you sugar."

Had I still been human, I most certainly would be twenty shades of red and my heart would have ceased beating. I had to get out of this room before we ended up back in bed.

Just as I reached the bottom step my phone rang and glancing at the caller id told me that it was Edward.

_'Shit I forgot to call him after we arrived.'_

A wave of unease raced through my body followed by a wave of calm and courage.

" Hello Edward." I said in what I hoped was a steady voice.

Jasper's phone rang not a second later and motioning with his phone that he was going into the next room I heard him answer " Talk to me Alice."

" Bella I haven't heard from you, are you all right love ?" asked Edward in a concerned voice.

I was instantly consumed with guilt.

" Sorry Edward I got a little distracted." I said softly

_'Distracted by a well endowed blonde haired Confederate Major.'_

Edward chuckled " Having fun with Jasper love ?" he asked

" You could say that, he took me hunting." I said with a silent prayer that he would believe me.

When I was human I couldn't lie to save my ass and becoming a vampire had not really helped me out in that department. Thankfully Edward still could not read my mind and I was able to temporarily shield others from my husbands ability.

_'Did I mention how screwed I was ?'_

" So other than to check and make sure we arrived safely, is there another reason why you called ?" I asked

Edward hesitated a moment before answering and I briefly wondered what had transpired.

" I just wanted to let you know that Jacob and Nessie would be there sometime tomorrow evening. " he stated

" Ummm ok, I'll get their rooms ready." I said as calmly as I could manage.

" What about you and the others ? Are you coming as well ?" I asked while frantically praying _'Please say no, I really can't deal with you finding out what Jasper and I have done at the moment.'_

" I'm sorry love but I just can't get away at the moment." he said

_'Thank God.'_

_**Meanwhile.....**Jasper's call_

" So are you and Bella having fun ?" asked Alice in a tone that stated she already knew we had been having 'fun'.

" Alice you need to....." I started to say but was cut off.

" Oh take a pill Jazz, Edward is no where near me at the moment so we're safe."

" That's bull Alice and you know it." I stated in a hard voice

" We won't be safe until I have completely replaced Edward's venom and cemented myself as Bella's mate."

I could hear Bella speaking with Edward and chuckled softly when she said that she had gotten distracted. Whether Bella realized it or not she was emitting a healthy amount of lust and I briefly saw red thinking it was directed at her deceitful husband. While her lust/desire level evened out to a light layer, I realized that she was not emitting the emotions towards Edward.

Each time my so called brother mentioned my name Bella's lust and desire would spike only to be quickly followed by a wave of guilt.

_'Now we are getting some place, guess getting her away from Edward won't be as hard as I thought .'_

I could feel myself getting hard and knew that another 'romp' would be in order along with another 'love mark'.

" Jasper get your mind off Bella for a moment would you, we have a slight problem." stated Alice firmly

" Define problem ." I growled knowing I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

" Edward is send Jake and Nessie to see you guys and they will be there early tomorrow evening." came her reply

WTF !

" Alice what fucking part of seven days ALONE with Bella while I straighten out Edwards fucking mess did you NOT understand ?" I growled into the phone ready to strangle the bitch.

" You want to bitch at someone, then bitch at Edward. He made a snap decision when Jacob called an hour ago to say he was bringing Nessie home." growled Alice

I took an unneeded breath and held it to the count of ten.

" How long are they staying ?" I asked harshly

" Until it's time for you to return."

_FUCK_

" You need to get your ass in gear and replace Edward's venom quick." stated Alice with tone that implied something worse was headed our way.

" What's going on Alice ?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

" Edward told Bella that he wouldn't be up just yet, but it's a lie. He is planning on showing up in three days time to surprise her." she stated

_Double Fuck_

" Your job was to keep Edward distracted and away from Bella until this was over Alice." I nearly yelled into the phone

" How fucking hard can that be you idiotic bitch."

" Screw you Whitlock." Alice screamed into the phone

" That's what you've been doing all these years darlin'." I stated in a hard voice. " Now you listen and listen good Alice, I don't care what the hell you do or say but keep Edward the hell away from here."

" How the hell am I supposed to do that ?" asked Alice

" I'm sure you can figure out something darlin, after all you are a woman." I stated letting my insinuation form in her brain.

" What are you going to do about Jake and Nessie ?" she asked

" I'll deal with that Alice." I told her " You just do what you're supposed to do and take care of Edward."

" You're an asshole Whitlock." Alice stated angrily

" While I don't deny the truth behind those words sugar, you are a lying deceitful whore and if this whole thing goes to hell, I'm taking you down with me." I hissed

" You wouldn't dare." whispered Alice with fear in her voice.

" Try me bitch." I stated before ending the connection.

I took a moment to calm myself before returning to Bella. My being angry was not going to help this situation and I needed to salvage it before it went completely to hell.

Bella would be my mate in every sense of the word before this week was over and as much as I disliked the idea of causing her anymore discomfort than was absolutely necessary it couldn't be helped.

I had originally planned to slowly replace Edward's venom throughout the week, but if Alice couldn't keep her shit together and do what she was supposed to do, then I would just have to get things done a little quicker.

Bella was still on the phone with Edward when I entered the room and I could feel how uncomfortable she was. I sent her a wave of calm and peace as I walked towards her and motioned for her to hand me the phone.

There was confusion in her eyes as to why I was making the request.

" Let me talk to Edward darlin' ." I said softly

Bella handed me the phone and made to move away but I caught her wrist and pulled her close to my body only releasing her long enough to wrap my arm around her waist more securely.

She stiffened for a second and then wrapping her arms around my waist she relaxed against my body. The fact that she did so without any manipulation of her emotions from me, helped me relax just a little more.

" Edward it's Jasper." I stated into the phone.

" Jasper put Bella back on the line please." he asked sounding like a whiny child.

" In a moment Edward." I said firmly

" I just got a call from Alice saying that you were sending Jacob and Nessie to stay with Bella while she's here." The tone of my voice let him know that I was not asking a question but rather making a statement.

" Yes, I thought it might help Bella if she could see them." he stated sounding smug.

" I don't think that is such a good idea Edward. While Jacob has his 'dog' to deter Bella from going after him, Nessie doesn't." I stated in a clipped tone.

" Bella would never hurt her daughter Jasper." he replied

" Nessie is part human and as such has a heartbeat and blood running in her veins. Are you willing to risk her life and Bella's sanity should something go wrong ?" I questioned while planting a seed of doubt in his mind.

If I was going to succeed then I needed Jake and Ness to stay away for the moment.

" The whole idea of Bella being here was to allow her to adjust. While I will be the first to admit that she has had wonderful control for a newborn, she is still just that. " I knew he was catching what I was insinuating and decided to push a little more doubt his way.

" Bella won't be out of her newborn stage for another 3 months Edward. We have already attempted to push her back into a 'normal' routine and nearly had a disaster on our hands not to mention one hell of a clean up job had she succeeded." Thus the seeds of doubt were firmly planted and began to take root quickly.

" You're right Jasper, I didn't take Nessie's humanity into account. While I know in my heart that Bella would never intentionally harm Nessie, it's safer to simply not take the risk. Bella would never forgive herself is Nessie was harmed." Edward paused as though he was attempting to compose himself.

" I'll call Jacob at once and tell him to just come home." stated Edward in a defeated tone. " Thank you Jasper for looking out for Bella and Nessie."

" That's why I was chosen to go with Bella, I have the experience of dealing with newborns and as proud as we all are with her control, she is still a newborn and the last thing we need right now is a visit from the Volturi."

With that the last seed was planted.

" I'll call Jake at once." stated Edward

Without even asking to talk to Bella, the line was disconnected.

Problem solved. For now.


	11. Chapter 11

**My After Life**

_Original Author : Ms. Stephanie Gonzalez_

_**Adopted, Rewritten & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters that reside therein. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers ._

**A/N : **I just wanted to quickly say THANK YOU to every single person who has checked this story out and the ones who took the time to send me a review. You ROCK !

My story stats are going haywire and I love it. Ironically this story is seeing more of the world than I ever have or will. So to all my readers whether you are in the USA, Canada, Europe, S. America, Down Under, Asia,the Orient or the Middle East, I present you with a generous portion of lemony goodness.

**Chapter 11: The Seduction of Isabella**

_BPOV:_

I heard Edwards voice falter as he listened to everything Jasper was saying. Oddly enough where Edward had been rather insistent with me in regards to Nessie and Jacob coming to stay with us in Alaska, he gave in to Jasper with no argument whatsoever.

While I truly did love my daughter, Jasper had a point about her blood being a potential problem for me so soon after my near 'slip'. Jacob I wasn't really worried about since to me he constantly smelled like wet dog and that was just gross. Although if truth be told, Jacob was probably taking a risk being around me since I still had some residual resentment when it came to his imprinting on my little girl.

I really tried to be understanding about the whole thing, but there were days when all I wanted to do was shred Jacob to little pieces for pulling that shit. OK, so I knew that he didn't really have control over who he imprinted on and all that, but this was my daughter we were talking about and besides that he had tried at one time to get in MY pants not so long ago.

So yeah, I'd had issues with him.

As suddenly as my anger had appeared I felt Jasper douse me with a wave of calm. Looking at his face I realized that his empathic abilities only allowed him to feel what others where feeling but not the underlying cause. So he knew I was angry, but didn't know that my anger was directed ( in a 50/50 way) at Jacob and Edward.

" Sorry Jazz I was rehashing old memories." I said softly

"Anything I should be concerned about darlin ?" he asked in his thick southern drawl.

" No Jazz it has nothing to do with you." I stated trying to clear the memory away " Edward insisting that Jake and Ness come stay with us just has me a little on edge at the moment."

" Relax sugar, Edward is calling Jake as we speak and telling him to take Nessie back to Forks. He realizes that you need some breathing room and Nessie being here won't help the situation as it stands."

Jasper had one arm wrapped around my waist in a firm but gentle grip while his other hand stroked my cheek in a loving manner.

Alice's face suddenly flashed through my mind and I realized that it was wrong for me to be standing here with Jasper holding me in such an intimate way.

With as much diplomacy as I could muster, I loosened Jasper's hold on my waist and went to stand near the large window that dominated the back wall of the house. The view was spectacular to behold, unfortunately it's presence did not match the numerous views of a very naked Jasper that I had seen only a short while ago.

Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to leave with Jasper and never look back. We could take Nessie and just disappear.

'_But he doesn't belong to you Bella, he's Alice's mate and you would be hurting her by doing that.'_

" Those are some pretty strong emotions you're throwing out darlin', mind telling me what's going through that pretty little head of yours ?" asked Jasper as he moved towards me.

I stuck my hand out in front of me indicating that I wanted him to stay where he was. Nodding his head to indicate that he understood, Jasper moved to sit or rather sprawl on the couch.

" We need to talk Jasper." I stated in a shaky voice

" Well I do believe that was the original reason for us coming down here sugar." he stated as he stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at ankle.

I had to shake my head to get the images of one very naked Jasper out of my mind.

_'Not your man Bella, get your mind out of the gutter.'_

Glancing at Jasper I realized that he had felt the sudden surge of lust that shot through me as I pictured him naked.

But instead of looking upset he was smirking and then I suddenly felt a wave of pure unadulterated bliss sweep across my body.

Taking a deep breath I quickly stated what was on my mind before I lost my nerve all together and jumped him where he sat.

" What happened upstairs should never have taken place Jasperand while I can't deny how wonderful it felt, it can never happen again."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak and I held up my hand to silence him. I wasn't done.

" You are married to Alice who is not only my best friend, but also my sister and I am married to your brother. What we did was wrong, but they don't have to ever know. Edward can't get past my shield and Alice has a hard time seeing me in visions since I was converted. As long as we do not repeat our earlier actions, the memory will soon fade and we can continue on as though nothing ever happened."

I stopped my speech and looked at Jasper. The look on his face was enough to break my dead heart into a million tiny fragments. I noticed a hard glint in his golden eyes a split second before I found myself pinned to the small section of wall that rested between the fireplace and the window I had been gazing out.

" You want to forget us Bella? You want to forget what happened upstairs? I tell you I Love You and you want to forget ?" growled Jasper in a hard voice as he ground his hips against mine.

" Jasper please it's the only way we can go on without tearing the family apart again." I whispered in sorrow.

" You want to forget Bella ? Then allow me to show you what you want us to forget woman." he growled before crashing his lips to mine and pushing me a little harder against the wall.

_JPOV:_

I knew that Bella was feeling conflicted over everything that was happening, but to stand there and blatantly announce that she wanted to forget was not something I was going to accept.

I had told her I loved her. The only reason I was still with the Cullens after all these years was because I had been waiting for her.

Alice had been keeping a watch out for her all these years and the moment she had walked into that lunch room at Forks High I knew precisely who she was. MINE. My mate, my intended. This was the girl I had been biding my time for . Did it bother me that she was human ? Only mildly.

Did it bother me that she was still to young to be claimed in the way that stated she was my mate ? At the time, but I am nothing if not patient. I had waited this long and two more years were of no real concern.

Unfortunately Alice and I had played our 'marriage' part a little too convincingly throwing a monkey wrench into the whole damned affair.

Edward had been fascinated by her because he could not read her mind and had taken to sneaking into her room at night to watch her sleep.

The day Tyler Crowley's van nearly hit her had been agonizing for me. I had decided that action needed to be taken to curb Edward's growing infatuation with Bella and so had tampered with the van's brakes. Granted I had not been overly thrilled with the idea of Bella being THAT hurt, but Alice had assured me that she would not be killed and her disappearance from the hospital could be easily covered. The conversion would repair any injuries and with luck she would have no memory of her human life.

What Alice DIDN'T see was Edward getting between Bella and the van and fucking up the plan. Dumbass.

It had never been our intention for Bella to learn what we were, but the girl has a stubborn streak in her and with only a small amount of information from that stupid mutt she was able to put two and two together and come up with vampire.

The second chance to secure Bella came in the form of her 18th Birthday that Alice went completely overboard with. Although I had to admit the glass plates were a nice touch and the entire family was thrown for a loop. I had hunted to the point of never wanting to see another damn deer again so that I could keep myself in check and not drain her when she got her paper-cut.

Once again Edward had to stick his nose in where it didn't belong and in an attempt to 'save' Bella, he had pushed her into the glass plates causing her to slice open her arm and perfume the room with the scent of her blood causing every member of the family to experience blood-lust.

Edward had done a bang up job of keeping Bella and I apart and while I could have come clean and simply told the family that Alice and I were not actually married and that Bella was supposed to be my mate, I wasn't too sure how well they would handle the news that we would no longer be following their 'diet'. _Honestly, that shit was just plain nasty_.

While I wasn't really concerned with the family's reaction, I did want to avoid pissing Carlisle off. The man had connections to the Volturi and I really didn't need those fuckers breathing down my neck for the next few centuries if it could be avoided.

With everything that Bella was feeling, I knew I was running out of time. It was time to end this little 'charade' and claim my mate.

Before Bella had time to react, I had her pinned to the small portion of wall that existed between the fireplace and the large back window Esme insisted having in every damn house we lived in.

" I tell you I love you and you want to forget Bella ?" I growled as I rubbed my hardening erection against her causing her to moan softly.

" You want to forget Bella ? Then allow me to show you what you want us to forget woman." I crashed my lips to hers and pushed her into the wall. For a split second I contemplated simply manipulating her emotions to make my point, but that would really only cause problems in the long run. Instead I simply allowed her to feel everything that I felt for her. Bella's lust , want and desire quickly rose to the surface and I pushed it back at her while adding my own to the mix.

I pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes.

" Do you still want to forget Isabella ?" I asked her as I rubbed up against her.

" What about Edward and Alice ?" she asked softly

" Fuck them." I growled

A wicked grin wiped away the sorrow that had been on my beautiful Angel's face moments ago. " I'd rather fuck you Major Whitlock." she stated as she licked her lips.

Growling in triumph I kissed her hard. " That's what I thought." I stated as I tore her dress from her body and then just as quickly shed my own clothes. Grabbing her by the ass I lifted her slightly and slammed into her.

Bella threw her head back and hissed in pleasure. I quickly set a grueling pace that would have killed her had she still been human.

Moving one hand to her breast I started to knead it with force earning me another hiss. I licked up and down her neck as I drove into her.

" You are mine Isabella, do you understand ? All mine and I will never let you go woman." I slammed into her harder and licked the area where I had marked her earlier.

" Oh god.... Jazz please....I can't....I'm gonna...." my girl moaned as her climax started to climb through her. I could feel my own building higher but I would make sure the Isabella came before me.

" Edward will NEVER touch you again Isabella. You are MY mate woman, not his. MINE ! " I growled slamming into her once, twice.......

Bella came hard and before she had a chance to catch her breath I bit her in the same spot as before causing her to climax a second time.

She screamed my name as I released my cold seed into her body and climaxed a third time.

I suddenly found myself on the floor with Bella placing open mouthed kisses along every scar that she could find. As she worked her way down my body I reached for her and quickly found my arms pinned to the ground.

With a wicked glint in her eyes she licked her lips and grasped my second in command in a firm yet gentle grasp.

" Stand down Major I'm taking the lead on this one." she growled before taking me completely in her mouth and deep throating me in one swift motion.

_'Holy fuck'_ I thought as my girl bobbed her head up and down swallowing me completely each time '_Alice had never done this no matter how many times I asked .'_

I could feel myself getting close. " Bella unless you plan on drinking every drop you'd best get your sweet ass up here darlin cause I'm about to cum hard woman." I growled

Releasing me with a little 'pop' Bella crawled her way up my body making certain to use her cleavage momentarily like a second mouth.

Knowing I couldn't last and needing to be inside her I flipped us over and impaled myself in one fell motion.

Bella clamped her legs around my waist and met me stroke for stroke. Reaching my hand between us I found her sensitive clit and flicked it triggering her climax. As her walls clamped down on my johnson I slammed into her one final time and came hard. As she screamed my name for the second time I bit down on her shoulder and pumped more venom into her system triggering another climax for both of us.

As we came down from our sex induced high, I licked the bite mark sealing it and my venom inside so that it could eradicate whatever venom was left from Edward. The majority of his venom had been injected into her heart after she gave birth to Nessie and since she was coming to the end of her newborn stage, her body was slowly starting to replace Edward's venom with her own. Thankfully he had only injected her with enough venom to trigger the conversion and nothing more. I'm certain that had he know the true strength that lie between a Sire and their 'charge' he would have made certain to inject more venom than he actually had.

But Edward was only slightly over One Hundred years old and knew virtually nothing about the vampire world save what he learned from Carlisle. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Carlisle is even aware of the fact that the older a vampire is the stronger his/her venom is. The man was only slightly older than me and had lived with the Volturi for decades.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a stab of pain shot through Bella's body. While it was impossible for her to go through the conversion a second time, it was still going to be uncomfortable as hell for her.

" Jazz what's happening to me." my sweet girl whispered with fear showing in her eyes.

I stroked her cheek softly as I sent a massive dose of calm to her.

" Shhh darlin your gonna be fine. When I bit you I injected my venom into your system and it's simply getting rid of whatever venom is left from Edward turning you."

As another stab of discomfort shot through her I pulled out of her and picking her up, I carried her to the bed we had occupied earlier. Laying her down on the bed I settled myself next to her and sent her more calm.

" Jazz I don't understand. Please make the pain stop." she whispered

Had I been able to slowly replace Edward's venom over the course of the week my sweet girl would not be dealing with this pain. But I could not chance Alice being able to keep up her part of the plan and now my sweet Isabella was in pain.

" Jazz ??" she whimpered

" I can't take the pain completely away darlin, but I can give you something else to focus on till it's over." I told her truthfully.

" I trust you Jasper."

I positioned myself between her legs and sent her enough lust to bring a Convent full of Nuns to their knees for a decade of Sundays.

As the effects of the lust took hold I eased myself into her welcoming warmth.

" Time to take you to heaven sugar." I said with a gentle kiss

Her response could have started my dead heart from anywhere in the world. " Lead the way my handsome mate."

Sending her every ounce of love, lust and desire I had, I proceeded to make slow sweet love to my beautiful Isabella and show her just what heaven looked like.

_Lemony enough for ya :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**My After Life**

_Original 12 chpts penned by : Ms. Stephanie Gonzalez_

_**Adopted, Rewritten & Continued by : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : Twilight and the characters represented therein are the property of Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. I don't own anything Twilight save some merchandise._

**Chapter 12: Alice's Deceit**

_APOV_

With Jasper and Bella in Alaska, things were a little tense in the Cullen household. Jacob had taken Nessie to some sort of gathering so he would be out of my hair for a short while at least.

Edward was beating himself up so to speak, because he had promised Bella that he would not leave her alone for a second while we were on school property and then had turned around at the end of the day and left her for a few minutes while he took paperwork to the office. Of course I had told him that she would be alright while he did it, knowing full well that the minute she encountered someone whose blood called to her that she would snap.

This whole setup was going to hell in a hand-basket and I was quickly running out of time. Had Edward not excelled at being the interfering dipshit that he was, Bella and Jasper would have been together and on their way to join Maria back in Texas ( not that Jasper actually was aware of THAT particular plan) and I would never have to deal with Maria again.

I had met Maria about five years after I had gone through the conversion and was not really sure of what the hell was actually going on. With no memory of my human life, I was actually kind of lost. Now add the stupid visions that I kept having at the most inconvenient of times and yeah I was ready to believe Maria when she said she could help me.

_I had been having a series of visions about a blond tousled hair man for about a month and finally mentioned it to Maria in hopes that she might have some idea of what it all meant. The minute I described the man in my vision, Maria got all excited. She explained that the man was Major Jasper Whitlock and he had at one time been in charge of her 'Army', the newborns that were created and had been her lover._

Maria wanted Jasper back and since I could 'see' him, then I would be the perfect one to return him to her side. Needless to say that when I mentioned seeing him with a pretty brunette and looking very content she flipped out ( that woman could be downright scary when she got mad) and asked me what seemed to be so special about this girl that she could keep Jasper out of Maria's bed.

I told her that while I couldn't be completely certain it looked as though the girl may have some sort of gift and that she looked to be human when Jasper met her and turned at some point. Maria knew that I didn't really understand all that much about the 'talents' that others possessed.

Maria devised a plan that would have me meeting up with Jasper and keeping close tabs on him til he came across this girl. When the girl was changed, then Maria would have her snatched and use her as leverage against the Major. As long as he did what he was told, the girl would remain unharmed. Since Maria knew that I was having a difficult time drinking from humans, she told me that as long as I did as I was told, she would allow me to meet up and stay with a coven of animal drinkers she had heard of and once she had Jasper back I would never hear from or see her again. But if I screwed up, she would make the rest of my immortal life pure hell.

Needless to say that I was nervous as hell and if this situation didn't get back on track, I was SCREWED.

They say that hindsight is foresight, but when you are talking about vampires and immortality, you have to realize one very important thing.

**Pissing off a vampire ( especially one who is not only female, but psychotic) who has nothing but time on their side can make the rest of YOUR eternity relatively shitty.**

When humans piss each other off, they just have to bide their time and keep an open eye. Eventually the other party will, in most cases, completely forget and in some cases forgive whatever transgression caused the rift in the first place.

But that little idiosyncrasy goes out the door when you are talking about someone who can compartmentalize three times more than a normal person and can cause twenty times more pain in a single aggressive act than your average human ( trust me when I tell you that vampires get extremely creative when it comes to causing pain).

I really didn't relish the idea of looking over my shoulder for the rest of eternity and if Maria didn't get her way, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have to worry about looking over my shoulder.

_A/N : Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I kind of got blindsided by real life ( I won't bore with details)._

_Anyway, I kind of wanted to let Alice shed some insight as to what her role is in all this. Alice may be controlling, manipulating, and a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm certain if we were to limit her caffeine and sugar intake we could handle her better ( but then she wouldn't be the same little pixie that we have a love/hate relationship with now would she ? )._


	13. Chapter 13

**My After Life**

_Original 12 chapters penned by Ms. Stephanie Gonzalaze_

_**Adopted, reworked & continued by Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever owned the copyright to the Twilight saga. That honor goes to the talented **Mrs. Stephanie Meyers**._

_I'm simply playing in her sandbox until she kicks me out and I make absolutely NO money off of this ( Am I having fun? YES ; satisfaction ? Again YES ; Money ? NOPE )._

**A/N : **Sorry for the delay AGAIN, but real life decided to not play fair. I have been in and out of the hospital ( lucky me, I got my gallbladder taken out & have had complications), add moving to a new(er) house while not allowed to lift anything heavier than a glass of water & lousy internet connection ( not resolved until recently). It all adds up to DELAY.

I promise I have not abandoned this story or my other one _ Your Destiny Awaits _. While I never promised an actual schedule for posting, I do despise making you wait. Thank you for sticking with me and while I haven't responded to any reviews, know that I have gotten them and they make me giddy.

_Ok I'm shutting up now so you can read._

_**Eeeeeppp! I almost forgot, this story is rated M for language,nudity,sexual content ( whether implied or otherwise),tense and/or dark situations & TOTAL drama. So if you are NOT 18 years of age or get easily offended please proceed to the nearest 'exit'. All others continue as you were ( if you decide to venture into this story despite the rating AND warning then you do so at YOUR OWN RISK ).**_

**Chapter 13 : Bad idea to piss off an Empath **

_JPOV_

Isabella and I made love non-stop for the better part of two days as my venom worked it's way through her body eradicating any and all traces of Edward's venom. To say my girl was uncomfortable would be a serious understatement. Venom replacement was no walk in the park, but compared to the burn of the initial conversion, well let's just say it sucks and leave it at that.

Isabella was currently taking a shower, while I gathered what little was left of the bed frame after our 'romp'. The bed frame wasn't the only item in the house that needed repair. There was also an assortment of wall 'dents' that would need to be tended to and the desk in Carlisle's office needed to be replaced, not to mention our door and his.

I smiled as I thought about how flexible my mate was and how she seemed to 'get off' on me being rough. It seemed that Isabella enjoyed being dominated when it came to sex and I chuckled to think how everyone would be astounded at the 'new' Isabella. Gone was the insecure, hold her tongue, demure Isabella Marie Swan we had met all those years ago at Forks High School and gone was the Bella Cullen that had 'married' Edward.

Isabella had made it perfectly clear that 'Bella' was gone and that she accepted the fact that I was her mate. Edward would be getting his proverbial 'ass' handed to him on a silver platter when we returned to the Cullen's long enough to collect Nessie ( minus Jacob ) and some basic things.

_Flashback......_

" _God woman, have you any clue what you do to me ? " I grunted out as I pinned Bella's hands above her head and sank my manhood into her sweet nether garden with more than a little force._

" _Tell me Jasper. " my girl moaned in pleasure " Better yet, show me." Bella purred as she arched her back just at the right angle and I slipped farther into her garden of pleasure._

" _I planned to do just that my beautiful Bella." I stated as I started picking up the pace._

_I suddenly found myself on the floor on my back with an extremely hot, sexy and totally pissed off Bella straddling me and my hands now pinned above my head. WTF ?_

_Bella's eyes were pitch black and her voice held deadly promise as she spoke. " I don't know who this 'Bella' is Jasper, but I promise that if she EVER comes near you again , I will not hesitate to rip her to shreds and burn the pieces."_

_The confusion from me was obvious._

_Skimming her nose along my jaw line and down my neck as she teased my raging hard on with the promise of relief my girl explained in no uncertain terms....." My name is Isabella Whitlock and I am your mate as your are mine." she purred just before impaling herself on my member._

_End Flashback_

Things were certainly going to be different now that Isabella had accepted the fact that it was I and not Edward who was her mate. Since the marriage ceremony had been a sham for the most part ( done mostly to appease the 'mortals' in her life), there was no real need for a divorce ( the paperwork was just a technicality) and I had already placed a call to Jenks my Lawyer to deal with not only the divorce papers, but also the paternity papers regarding Nessie and any other issues.

As the old saying goes " Money talks" and Jenks was always well paid for the services he rendered. Regardless of the fact that the man was a tad on the shady side, he was good at what he did and I rarely had to wait longer than 72 hrs for what I needed.

As to where my girls and I would be residing since we would NOT be living with the Cullen's any longer, I decided on my ancestral home in Texas.

It had been sitting empty for far to long and had plenty of land and while it probably was in need of some work, would be perfect for us.

I could get back to my roots, share my history with my girls, reacquaint myself with Peter and Charlotte and finally be free to live the way I wanted. If the girls wanted to travel, I would be more than happy to accommodate them and we could consider the house a 'home-base'.

Isabella emerged from the shower just as I was removing the last of the damaged materials. I let out a wolf whistle as she walked by me in her birthday suit and was graced with her beautiful smile.

" Would you like some help cowboy ?" Isabella asked coyly.

" Don't worry about it darlin I got it covered." I told her as I sent her a wave of love.

Isabella sauntered over to the closet so that she could get dressed and I continued on my way outside to get rid of my load.

Just as I reached the front door Isabella's phone rang and I heard her mutter 'Son of a …..' and not a second later felt a set of emotions from the one vampire we had not planned on seeing for another 2 days.

Edward !

"Just fucking great." I said in a not so friendly voice as Edward pulled up in front of the house. Throwing down my load, I turned and glared at him as he stepped from the car.

" Edward what in the hell are you doing here ? " I asked harshly.

" I came to see my wife." stated Edward as he came to stand in front of me.

" Should I ask what happen to the bed frame ? " he queried looking from me to the pile of frame, desk and door pieces.

I felt a 'poke' as he attempted to read my mind and let out a low growl.

" None of your business Edward and get the fuck out of my mind."

" Fine." huffed Edward as he walked past me towards the house. "Where's Bella ?"

" Upstairs in the library reading." I stated knowing full well that my girl could hear me. Isabella was not very happy with Edward's unannounced arrival and I was sure that pretty boy was going to be handed his ass a lot sooner than we had planned. Alice had better have a damn good reason for not keeping up her end of keeping Edward in Forks, let alone giving us a heads up that he was headed this way. When I got my hands on her, she was going to be sorry she had ever crossed me. I was certain that she would get an earful from Isabella as well.

Edward proceeded into the house and headed for the second floor library while I braced myself for the proverbial shit to hit the fan. This was not going to be pretty or nice and I once again cursed Alice for screwing up as I made my way inside.

_EPOV_

Getting away from Alice had not been easy and every time I made the decision to head to Alaska and be with Bella, Alice would be at my side a split second later telling me that I needed to give Bella her space so she could deal with her 'control issue'.

I had never wanted Bella to be a vampire in the first place and now that she was I needed her to see that we would need to take Nessie and go some place remote for a decade or two so that there would be little danger of her ever slipping again.

Hell the only reason I had married her was to buy me some time after the whole Italy fiasco. Never had I thought that sleeping with her would result in a child.

While I had to admit that Bella was good in bed, she could not even compare to Tanya. Sure I could probably 'train' her, but Tanya was a Succubus and I wasn't willing to waste energy training a 'pussy cat' when I had a 'Tigress' already willing to please me.

Once I had Bella and Nessie tucked away in some god forsaken place I could use the excuse every few weeks of running for supplies for Nessie to go and be with Tanya. Of course I would have to make sure that Tanya was close enough to visit on a regular basis, yet far enough away that Bella wouldn't catch her scent when she hunted.

As for Jacob, well the wolf boy could jump off a cliff for all I cared. He was a pain in my ass and as much as I would like to kill him, I had yet to figure a way that would not cause problems with the pack or Carlisle .

Jasper was quickly turning into a problem as well. Sure he had the skills and powers that made him a better candidate for dealing with Bella as a newborn, but he and Alice were mated and he needed to tend to his wife not mine. I was still trying to figure out how the hell he managed to manipulate me into bringing Nessie back to Forks instead of sending her to Bella after the wolf get together.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the house. The entire place smelled of sex and I briefly wondered if Jasper was seeing someone behind Alice's back .

It would explain why he was piling a broken bed frame and desk outside for burning. The downside to that was the only scent in the house other than Jasper's was Bella and I was confidante enough to know that there was no way she would cheat on me with my so called 'brother'. There was no way for her to pull something like that off since the girl couldn't lie her way out of a wet paper bag. Then there was the issue of her 'morals'. Bella wouldn't be able to live with herself let alone look any of our family in the eye ever again were she to do something like sleeping with Jasper.

The girl had a 'goody two-shoes' streak in her that ran deep.

As I came to the library door I pushed Jasper from my thoughts and put on my 'dazzle' smile. With any luck I could convince Bella to let me take her and Nessie some place remote without ever returning to the house in Forks as quickly as possible. Hell I might even get lucky and get me a piece of ass before we left the house.

All thoughts left my head as I opened the door to the library and was greeted by Bella dressed like I had never seen before.

"Bella ? " I asked as I took in what my wife was wearing.

" Hello Edward" said Bella sweetly "didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to arrive unannounced ? "

Bella was lounging against the far bookcase dressed in a barely there top, shorts so short that they were barely there and 5 inch spike heels. I felt myself get hard and before I could even attempt to do anything with the feeling it was gone having been replaced with massive calmness and lethargy.

" Damn it Jasper why'd you do that ?" I growled lowly.

Jasper chuckled as he slid past me and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

" You're asking the wrong person that question Eddie boy." he quipped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean asshole ? As far as I know there is only one Empath in this house. YOU. So unless you have someone hiding nearby that I am unaware of I'll ask again. What's with killing my lust for my wife?" I looked from Jasper to Bella and sensed that something was off.

Bella looked far to comfortable with Jasper running his hands up and down her hips and ass .

" Kindly get your hands OFF my wife before I rip them off." I stated in a harsh tone.

"Edward ?" came my Bella's sweet voice.

"Yes Love ?" I responded.

" Fuck off."

"What did you say ?" I asked not willing to trust what I had just heard my wife say.

" Are you hard of hearing as well as being an idiot Edward ? " asked Bella snidely.

" I said 'FUCK OFF'."

Jasper started laughing as Bella sauntered towards me. Her entire demeanor was that of a woman who had reached her limit with overbearing jerks. I took in the swell of her breast that threatened to spill from her almost nonexistent top and the way she swung her hips in her barely there shorts. Jasper allowed me a brief glimpse from his mind of my wife's plump ass before shutting me out of his mind again.

Bella stopped in front of me and I watched in disbelief as she pulled her wedding band and my mother's engagement ring from her finger.

" You are nothing more than an egotistical, overbearing, lying, cheating asshole Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and as far as I am concerned we are OVER ." stated Bella in a harsh voice.

" Love I....." Bella held her hand up to stop my words.

" Jasper is my TRUE mate Edward and you knew that all along yet you lied to me. To top that off you have been sleeping with Tanya behind my back and lying about that as well."

I looked from Bella to Jasper and back trying to figure out just when he had told her about Tanya since only he and Alice were aware of my activities with her.

"Jasper didn't tell me Edward." said Bella in a hard voice " I got the admission from the whore herself after you left your phone with her on one of your little 'solo hunting trips'.

'_Oh shit'_ I thought as I suddenly realized why Tanya had been so flighty recently.

"As to the 'Empath' remark, your looking at her." stated Bella

My eyes must have been the size of saucers as I gaped at Bella in disbelief.

" As to the remark about removing Jasper's hands, I promise you won't even get a chance." remarked Bella as she took a step backwards glared at me.

I suddenly found myself flying through the glass window and into a tree some 100 yards away with Bella stating.....

"The name is ISABELLA WHITLOCK asshole and don't you forget it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**My Afterlife**

_**Original storyline by Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted,reworked & continued by Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (wish I did but I don't) , but that's not stopping me from 'borrowing' them and throwing their worlds AND their lives into complete and utter chaos._

**This story is rated M for MATURE content, explicit language,language, a bit of darkness and LEMONS. Lots and lots of LEMONS.**

**If you are UNDER 18 then go find something else to read ( I'm a mom & even my kid can't read this) & if you are sensitive or don't like the idea of someone (be they real or imagined) doing the dirty horizontal mambo (and I ain't talking about the dance) or putting the beat down on someone then scurry back to the 'T' rated section cause I am not writing 'fluffy bunny & hearts' stuff here.**

_**A/N : If you are still reading this AFTER reading the above, then hold on to your knickers, cause the 'shit' is about to hit the fan.**_

_**I've had a bad case of writer's block with this baby, but recent chapters of stories from Lifeless Lindsey, Mynxi, Cullen818, Jasper's Black Rose & Heavyinfinity have been inspiring. If you haven't read any of their stories I URGE you to check them out since they are not only awesome writer's but awesome women as well (they each own a piece of my ass and don't even know it).**_

**Chapter 14 : Isabella is PISSED**

_Quick recap:_

_I suddenly found myself fl_y_ing through the glass window and into a tree some 100 yards away with Bella stating..._

_" The name is ISABELLA WHITLOCK asshole and don't you forget it !"_

_end recap_

_BPOV_

As I stood under the spray of hot water, I thought back on all that had happened in the last week. Jasper had claimed me in not only body but mind and spirit as well. I had always felt a 'pull' towards him, but had simply passed it off as what a sister would have towards a brother or what one friend feels towards another, just stronger and when I would try to talk to Edward about it he would just shrug it off and tell me I was imagining things.

I had said something to Rosalie at one point, but she had confused me even more by telling me that 'When the time is right all will be revealed' and then walked away.

Everything I felt for Edward seemed to pale in comparison to what I felt for Jasper and damn it if the man couldn't play me like a finely tuned fiddle. Where Edward would have to get me 'worked up' when it came to sex (although I wouldn't tell him THAT since I was pretty sure it wouldn't go over real well), all Jasper had to do was walk in the damn room or even just glance at me and I felt as though I would come undone. The guy screamed 'sex' and I briefly wondered why he and Alice didn't hit the sheets more often.

Of course now I KNEW why and was glad but still if she had claimed to be his mate for all these years, why the hell wasn't she getting screwed senseless. I mean really the guy was fucking out of this world. The things he could do and not just with his hands.

_Memory_

_" Bella I want to taste you." groaned Jasper as he kissed his way up my left leg._

_" Jas " I breathed heavily " you know what my blood tastes like." My hand shot out to grasp his as he moved it too my hip._

_" I don't want your blood baby, I want your essence. I want to taste what I can smell and it's making my mouth water. " he stated as he reached my apex and lightly kissed the mound just above my womanhood._

_It took a minute for his words to in and register and when they did, had I been human still, they would have left me turning all shades of red. As it was, the words shot straight to my center and a growl issued from Jasper's throat when he smelled my arousal. That got me even hotter._

_I nodded my head and squeaked when he lightly nipped the inside of my thigh._

_" Not good enough Isabella, I need to hear the words." he said as his tongue ran over the area he had just nipped._

_I started to nod again and then found my voice._

_" Yes Jasper taste me." I told him._

_I swear time slowed down as I watched Jasper's head dip down and take a deep breath. When I felt his tongue I let out a squeal and bucked my hips it felt that good._

_" You like that baby ?" he asked with a smirk_

_" Oh God Jas please don't stop." I cried out._

_" Your wish is my command." he quipped and then I felt his tongue travel the length of my slit before plunging into my center._

_My hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and I felt him smile against me. Edward had NEVER gone down on me. I tightened my hold on his hair and pushed his face closer to his goal._

_" Fuck ! " I whimpered as I felt myself get even hotter._

_" Oh Isabella you have no idea how good you taste." came Jasper's voice_

_The next thing I knew he was sucking and licking me so hard it was difficult to not come undone._

_" Just let it go darlin.' Whispered Jasper as he pushed his feelings at me and renewed his efforts._

_His mouth worked me over and when I felt as though I could take no more he lightly bit my clit._

_That did it and I screamed his name as I came. He drank everything I gave him and then crawled up my body as I shivered through the aftershocks. Without waiting for me to recover he kissed me hard on the mouth and slammed his hard length into me. I kissed him back tasting myself on him and it turned me on even more. He slammed into me over and over and I felt myself reaching the peak again. I tumbled over the edge and he pounded me still._

_" That's it baby cum for me." growled Jasper._

_I felt his motions start to get jerky and in a split second I pushed him off and out of me._

_" What the fuck ?" he shouted in surprise_

_I dropped to my knees and licking my lips said ' Payback' as I took his entire length into my mouth._

_As I bobbed my head up and down I felt him weave his fingers through my tresses and he started to buck his hips._

_His grip on my hair became tighter._

_" Bella ,fuck baby I can't hold on much longer." he rasped_

_I took him even deeper and hummed around his length._

_" FUCK ! " he yelled out as he reached his own release and emptied himself down my throat. I swallowed all he had and slowly pulled him out of my mouth making sure to clean every drop along the way. I released him with a small 'pop' and he pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine in a kiss that could curl toes._

_End memory_

It was funny how Edward had never once made me feel the way Jasper did. Thinking back I remembered how hard Edward fought to keep me human and how he always shot me down when it came to how I felt.

He and Alice had done a really great job of making me question my every move and I suddenly realized that that was exactly what Alice had done to Jasper.

Just as I had been Edward's 'puppet' , so Jasper had been Alice's.

Finishing up my shower, I dried myself off and walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but my birthday suit. Jasper was removing the last of our broken bed frame and he let out a wolf whistle as I walked by.

" Would you like some help cowboy ?" I asked as his eyes freely roamed my body.

" Don't worry about it darlin I've got it covered." he stated as he sent me a wave of his love with some lust mixed in for good measure.

I nodded my head and made my way into the closet.

I was contemplating on whether to wear another sundress or just throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt when my phone went off indicating I had a message. As I picked up my phone I got a niggling feeling of nervousness and couldn't place it since I knew it didn't come from me and I highly doubted it came from Jasper.

The message was from Alice and I growled as I read it.

'_Heads up, Edward will be there in less than 5.' _

" Son of a..." I muttered darkly

Another message came through

'_Wear the daisy cut-offs,the belly dance top and the 'strippers'._

"Guess that answers what I wearing." I muttered as I quickly got dressed.

The daisy cut-offs had been a gag gift from Rosalie since she knew how prim and proper Edward liked me to dress. They were styled after the ones that Cathrine Bach had made popular in the 80's TV show _The Dukes of Hazzard _ and the belly dance top was similar to what Shakira tended to wear in her music videos. As for the 'strippers', well they were another gift from Rose and looked a little like the ones that the strippers in the titty bars wore while they danced. Five inches and seriously skinny spiked heels. Had I been human, there was no way in hell those things would have come anywhere near my feet since I could barely walk in flat sneakers let alone barefoot with out tripping. But now that I was a vampire, there were no 'mobility' issues.

I threw on my clothes and did my hair and makeup before longer than two minutes had passed. The moment Edward pulled into the drive I felt him and sent Jasper a wave of irritation because I was not really in the mood to deal with Edward. In return Jasper sent me a wave of understanding, love and some lust.

Edward asked what had happened to the bed frame and I felt him 'poke' at Jasper's mind. Jasper growled and told him it was none of his of his damn business. When Edward asked where I was, Jas told him I was in the Library room, so I beelined it there and grabbed a book.

Edward entered without knocking (typical since he thought nothing of going where he wanted, when he wanted).

" Bella." said Edward as he stopped and stared at me.

As my _husband_ gawked at my attire not to mention my breasts, I felt a wave of lust ( no love, no desire just lust) and quickly realized that it was coming from the man, I had until, recently thought of as my mate.

Two and two quickly added up to four as I realized that when Jasper had injected me with his venom to replace Edwards I had somehow 'lifted' a bit of his power and made it my own.

SWEET !

I smiled with false sweetness and said

" Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to arrive unannounced."

Edward was still radiating lust and it was now mixed with a bit of confusion over my words. The lust was starting to make me sick and I saw Jasper walk up behind Edward so I focused and doused Edward with calmness and lethargy.

" Damn it Jasper why'd you do that ?" growled Edward

Jasper chuckled as he slid past Edward and came to stand behind me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started rubbing on me.

"You're asking the wrong person that question Eddie boy." stated Jasper with a smirk.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean asshole ? As far as I know there is only one Empath in this house. YOU. So unless you have someone hiding nearby that I am unaware of, I'll ask again.

What's with killing my lust for my wife ?" Edward stated harshly

I noticed he was giving Jasper the stink eye and that not once had he said the word 'love' when talking about his feelings. The last straw came when he 'ordered' Jasper to take his hands off of me before he ripped them off.

That's when I literally saw red.

" Edward ?" I croned with false sweetness

" Yes love ?" he responded

" Fuck off." I said sweetly

The look on his face was priceless and I could feel Jasper trying not to laugh.

" Are you hard of hearing as well as being an idiot Edward ?" I asked snidely

" I said 'FUCK OFF'."

I disentangled myself from Jasper as Edward just sort of stood there and gaped at me. Sauntering towards him I started to tell him exactly what I thought about him (because honestly there is really only yea so much a girl should have to put up with).

Stopping in from of Edward I removed my wedding band and his mother's engagement ring knowing that it would soon be replaced with Jasper's ring.

" You are nothing more than an egotistical, overbearing, lying, cheating asshole Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and as far as I am concerned we are OVER !" I stated harshly as I flung the rings at him.

" Love I..." Edward began and I held my hand up because honestly didn't want to hear the shit ass lie I knew he would try to sell me.

" Jasper is my TRUE mate Edward and you knew that all along, yet you lied to me. To top that off you have been sleeping with Tanya behind my back and lying about that as well." I told him

Edward had the decency to blanch when I brought up Tanya, and he shot a dirty look at Jasper.

Jasper for his part just raised an eyebrow at me.

" Jasper didn't tell me Edward, I got the admission from the whore herself after you left your phone with her on one of your little 'solo' hunting trips." I told him angrily.

If vampires could hurl, I was pretty certain that Edward would be doing just that as he looked very sick to his stomach at that moment.

" In regards to the Empath remark, well you're looking at her." I stated smugly and felt a wave of awe, love, lust and desire hit me.

" As to the remark about removing Jasper's hands, I promise you won't even get a chance." I hissed darkly at him.

I took a few steps back to give him the impression that I was walking away and when he stood up I hauled off and decked him as hard as I could in the face.

Edward flew backwards out the window shattering it and hit some trees about 100 yards from the house.

" The name is ISABELLA WHITLOCK asshole and don't you forget it !" I stated

I suddenly felt a LOT better and realized just how much hurt and anger I had been keeping bottled up just so everyone else could be happy.

Just as Edward got too his feet I decked him again and sent him crashing into another tree.

This went on for a little while until I felt Jasper slide his arms my waist and whisper in my ear " I think that's enough darlin, you might want to leave something for Emmett to pound."

" Don't worry baby sister, I'll let you be the one to torch his sorry ass. Right now though I want to 'talk' to my so called 'brother'. Came Emmett's deep baritone voice.

"After all sis, Edward's not the only guilty one who needs to be taught a 'lesson'." came Rosalie's voice as she appeared from behind a tree towing none other than Tanya Denali.

I narrowed my eyes at Tanya and growled out 'The whore herself."

Jasper joined Emmett on his 'talk' while Rose and I had our own 'talk' with Tanya and I laid down the rules to her.

" You listen and listen good Tanya because I will NOT repeat myself. IF you want Edward than he is all yours bitch and I NEVER want to see or hear from the two of you ever again." I told her as I sucker punched her in the gut and she dropped to her knees.

" Furthermore if you so much as LOOK at Jasper I will tear your body to shreds and hand you over to the mutts on the rez." I told her in no uncertain terms.

Tanya nodded her head to indicate she understood what I was telling her and as she rose to her feet a hand blurred out and caught her in the stomach again. I turned to look at Rose as Tanya gasped " What was that for ?"

" That's for the shit you tried to pull with Emmett you five cent harlot." snarled Rose

" And don't fucking bother to deny it since he told me right after it happened."

I narrowed my eyes at Tanya and asked her bluntly " You tried to fuck my brother bear while he's happily mated to my sister ? "

" Alice said..." she started saying as she stood back up holding onto the tree behind her for support.

" What the fuck does Alice have to do with any of this you bitch ?" I snarled and felt rather than saw Emmett and Jasper come up behind us.

The boys threw Edward at Tanya's feet and I noticed he was missing half of his right arm and all of his left and quirked an eyebrow at Jasper. For his part he just shrugged his shoulders.

Tanya was staring at the man who laid huddled at her feet.

" Tanya what does Alice have to do with any of this ? " I asked her again

" Alice told me that you and Edward weren't actually mates and that as long as I kept him 'happy' and you clueless then she wouldn't tell Eleazar and Carmen about me drinking from humans. When I made a play for Emmett it was only because she wanted the family to have to be dealing with other 'issues' when you went missing." stated Tanya

" What do you mean when Isabella goes missing ?" asked Jasper in a low and dangerous voice.

Tanya had the good sense to be scared and I was pretty sure that had she been human she would have pissed her britches by now.

" I don't know everything, just that someone is headed this way to grab Bella and that whoever it is can't be tracked and works for someone in the south that Alice is terrified of." said Tanya softly

Jasper grabbed Tanya by the throat and shoved her up against the tree " I suggest Tanya that you spill whatever you know or you won't have to worry about Eleazar & Carmen finding out your little 'fetish'. He growled

" Honest Jasper all I know is that whoever this vampire is, it is connected to your past and they want you back. Bella is supposed to be a bargaining chip of sorts. Other than that I know nothing." squeaked out Tanya as she struggled against Jasper's brutal hold.

All eyes shot to me as I started growling. Alice had played us all and probably warped her visions so that certain things would actually come to pass instead of being avoided altogether.

I locked gazes with my mate and whispered in a deadly voice " I'm gonna kill me pixie and her name is Alice."

_A/N :_

_I TOLD you the shit was going to hit the fan. Hope Alice has a nice urn picked out cause something tells me she gonna need it._

_Next time :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**My Afterlife**

_**Original Storyline by Stephanie Gonzales**_

_**Adopted, reworked & continued by Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the world of Twilight or those who dwell within. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**I just enjoy creating havoc for the characters.**_

**This story is rated M for mature scene (with & without lemons), explicit language,darkness (not too much though) & whatever else gets thrown in for good measure.**

**IF you are NOT legal age (meaning 18 & over) or prefer your stories to be 'fluffy, gushy & innocent' then please exit this story now (even MY teen can't read this and I'm the one writing it).**

_Quickie A/N: Sorry to have been gone so long, but RL comes first & I've had some 'technical' issues & trying to use hubby's computer for my writing makes life difficult. Okay enough talk, here's the next chapter to MAL._

**Chapter 15: time for a pixie roast**

_**Alice's POV:**_

"Fuck, shit, damn" I cursed as Edward made a spur of the moment choice to head to Alaska "Jasper is gonna KILL me."

Getting Bella away from Edward had not been an easy task what with him being able to read minds and all. He thought that he was 'superior' to us all including Carlisle who was his maker just because he could read minds.

What Edward failed to notice or even admit was that just because a person is thinking something, doesn't mean that it is a TRUE thought or that the thinker will even act on it.

People think, dream and fantasize on a million and one things every single day, but only a small portion of the population actually ACTS on those thoughts. Hell just because I dream about eating a two gallon tub of chocolate ice cream while watching some tear jerking movie doesn't mean that I'm actually going to do it (hell I've even fantasized about banging Carlisle, but I'd never actually do it since I doubt Esme would be THAT forgiving).

Edward is wound to tight and it's only a matter of time before someone hands him his ass. Even Tanya admitted that while he's not all that bad in bed, he doesn't believe that sex needs to be 'spiced up'. As long as HE gets off, he's happy and the only saving grace for her is that fact that she is a Succubus (plus she has no qualms about going out and screwing another guy after Edward leaves). Although I for one am still trying to figure out just how the hell she keeps him from knowing about her 'lovers'.

Jasper is not the only one who's gonna kill me though. Maria is starting to get impatient, especially now that Bella is a vampire. She wants the Major back and if I don't deliver soon... _best not to think about that Ali._

Just when I thought nothing else could go wrong a familiar scent floated in my open window...Tanya.

_'What the fuck is she doing here?'_ I thought to myself as a knock started on the front door.

"Tanya?" queried a haughty voice

_Oh great Rose answered the door_

"Hello Rose is Edward here?" asked Tanya

"No he's not, he went hunting about 2 hours ago." stated Rose

_Wait, what? I thought Edward left to go shopping?_

"Oh well I was in the area and thought I'd drop his phone off." Tanya answered in a nervous voice.

"And why do you have Edward's phone?" questioned Rose

There was nothing I could do at this point to stop Tanya from opening her mouth and outing us all. Taking a quick look into the future I saw that Edward was only a short distance from Jasper and Bella and that Bella was taking a shower. I sent her a quick text so that Edward would not catch them off guard.

_**'Heads up, Edward will be there in less than 5.'**_

Things downstairs were heating up and I could hear that Emmett had joined the girls.

I sent another quick text to Bella's phone knowing that she would get them after her shower.

_**'Wear the daisy cut-offs, the belly dance top and the 'strippers'.'**_

_'That should make Edward non-communicado for a few minutes.'_ I thought smugly to myself and prayed that Jasper kept it in his pants long enough for them to deal with Edward.

A crashing noise downstairs brought me to the 'here and now' and I suddenly realized that I needed to get the hell out of the house not to mention the area as Tanya starting running her mouth.

**OH FUCK**

Without bothering to grab anything I jumped out my window and made a mad dash for the trees. Emmett was not really one to give chase for any length of time and if Rose stayed true to her choice, then the three of them would be showing up on Jasper and Bella's doorstep rather quickly (granted they were in the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't really all that far when you have speed on your side).

I was so screwed at this point that I wasn't sure whether it would be smarter to go to the Volturi and confess my crimes and HOPE they kill me quickly or go piss off Jacob's pack and deal with the pain associated with them killing me (maybe I could get Leah alone and pissed enough that she'd do it without calling the others?).

"Going somewhere Alice ?" asked a smooth voice with a hint of french to it.

I stopped so suddenly that had anyone been too close they would have run into me.

I scented the air. There was nothing. Maybe I had imagined the voice ?

"You look lost and confused _Cheri_ and might I add a little frightened."

Realization hit me.

"Hello Dumar." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

A tall man ghosted from behind a nearby tree to stand in front of me.

"You did not answer the question little one." he stated as his finger ghosted along my jaw.

I wanted to lie and say I was just going for a run or a hunt, but Dumar had not only a gift for being silent AND deadly, but could spot a lie no matter how it was worded. For once I did the smart thing and kept my trap shut.

"Our Mistress is tired of waiting and I have come to collect the Major, his little 'pet' and you my sweet." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Maria..." I began and was cut off as he backhanded me.

"You forget your place _Seer_. Our Mistress wants you at her side and not running all over creation. Did you truly think that she would allow you to roam free once she had the Major back ?"he asked.

Grabbing a fistful of my hair he hissed "Now lets go get our Mistress's prize and if you are a good girl perhaps I will fuck you with all your limbs attached."

The threat was not lost on me in the least and I prayed that my demise at Bella's hands would be quick because otherwise my _hell_ was going to be starting sooner rather than later.


	16. Chapter 16

**My After Life**

_Original storyline by Stephanie Gonzales_

_Adopted,reworked & continued by Lost Betwixt Worlds_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the world/characters of Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just creating some havoc because it's fun._

_**This story is rated M & not intended for those UNDER 18 or for those who like 'fluff & innocence'. So IF you are NOT legal age or get offended easily, please exit this story now.**_

**Chapter 16 : Cleaning House**

_JPOV_

It had taken me far to long to claim Bella as my own and while I bear the burden for most of the decisions, I do lay a good amount of the blame on Alice because she was supposed to be 'guiding' me.

I followed along and kept my mouth shut. Instead of 'manning up' and claiming my mate when I found her, I stood aside and let Edward and Alice play their damn mind games. It really surprised me that Bella didn't hate my ass with all the shit that had gone down. Instead she was growling like a rabid wolf and planning Alice's demise and the emotions she was putting out were feral at best. Whatever she had planned was not going to be pretty or pleasant to watch (hell just thinking about her going all dominate was getting me fucking hard).

Edward hissed at me from his position at Tanya's feet. "Stop thinking about my WIFE like that."

I looked at Edward and started picturing my mate in all sorts of naughty positions knowing that Edward would see every single one and then proceeded to think about her yelling my name while I was fucking the shit out of her.

"She is NOT your wife Edward ,but she is MY mate and you would do well to remember that." I shot back at him.

For now she was my mate and lover, but I really hoped that when all this shit was laid to rest that she would consent to be my wife. The ceremony wasn't important and she already considered herself Isabella Whitlock, but I would love to see her in a wedding dress and repeating the Wedding Vows that most people considered 'important'. Either way I WOULD be putting a ring on her finger so that everyone would know just WHO her husband/mate/lover was.

When Tanya said that someone from my past was after me, I couldn't recall any one vampire who would be stupid enough to think they could get to me through Bella since most knew that fucking with Major Whitlock was a death wish. When Tanya said it was someone from the south, the only one who came to mind was Maria.

That woman was not only evil and sadistic, but highly territorial, clingy, manipulative, power hungry and STUPID as hell. Sure she had some good ideas not to mention a brain for tactics, but she lacked organization and relied on others to carry out even the simplest of tasks. When she turned me it was because she saw potential and it was I who organized/trained/eliminated and ran her army. If I needed her out of my hair, I simply would either fuck the shit out of her and use my gift to keep her 'blissed out' or give her a 'pet' to keep her somewhat occupied. Like most of our kind Maria was easily distracted and for her it seemed ten-fold.

If she thought for one moment that I was going back to her or that she could use Bella against me, the woman was insane.

Bella looked at me and asked "Maria?"

I nodded my head and replied "It's time to clean house darlin."

_BPOV_

I listened as Tanya told us all that she knew. How Alice had 'played' her visions and Edward had readily jumped into bed with her. When she mentioned that Edward had complained about his 'pain in the ass' daughter and how he wished I had agreed to abort her, I near about saw red. Tanya also told us how he had attempted to manipulate Aro to kill Nessie as well as the Pack. Originally Victoria and her newborns were supposed to take out Jacob and the rest of the pack, but Jasper's training threw a wrench into THAT plan and Alice had not held up her part by telling us what was really going on with Victoria. Add to that the fact that Edward had asked Aro to have one of his guards 'strengthen' our bond and I was past ready to torch his sorry ass on the spot.

When the whore was done I looked at Jasper and asked "Maria?"

He nodded his head and said "It's time to clean house darlin."

I couldn't agree more and I knew just where to start.

I looked at Edward and asked "Where is MY daughter?"

It was Rose and not Edward who answered "I had Jacob take her to the reservation for safety since I figured this was going to get ugly."

Giving her a nod I turned back to Edward. "You really thought that you could get away with all of this and that it would not come back and bite you in the ass Edward?"

"You are mine Isabella and I do not share." he replied causing Jasper to growl.

"Wrong answer dip shit. I belong to Jasper not you." I told him "Just because my blood sings to you doesn't give you the right to play house or God."

Edward had the decency to blanch when I told him I belonged to Jasper.

"You know what Edward, I'm done playing games and letting you fuck with my life. Consider this our divorce." I spat out as I darted forward and ripped him to pieces before setting him on fire before anyone could react.

Turning to Tanya I said in a deadly calm voice "You have 3 seconds to get the fuck out of my sight and if I EVER see your skank ass again I will not hesitate to send you off the same way as Edward you bitch."

For once Tanya did the smart thing and took off like a bat out of hell for parts unknown.

"Maria and Alice are next." I said as I looked at my mate.

"Maria's mine." said Jasper in a deadly voice.

"Alice is mine." I replied

"Deal." he answered.

I looked at my siblings and asked "So would you care to help with the house cleaning?"

"Lead the way baby sister." replied Emmett with a broad grin "Lead the way."

_A/N: Well all good things must come to an end and there is only ONE more chapter left to this story. There is really no sense in dragging this out._

_Till next time._

_Love,_

_Lost_


	17. Chapter 17

**My After Life**

_**Original storyline by: Stephanie Gonzalez**_

_**Adopted, Reworked & Continued by: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Neither Steph nor I own Twilight or it's characters in any way/shape/form. No copywrite infringement is intended and no money is/was made from this for either of us._

_****My compensation/satisfaction has come from having my hands on one HELL of a story that was a blast to write even if I didn't ORIGINALLY start it.****_

_**RATED: M, M & more M (**sorry but there is no way that this even comes CLOSE to an **NC-17).**_

_**A/N: **_This story has been a blast for me to write and I thank Stephanie Gonzalez for originally starting it and allowing me to take over when she could no longer write it.

It's been a long road and a little more than a year since this story hit FanFic. The ups & downs have driven me loopy while making sure that the storyline is plausible/sane/enjoyable/lemony (yea I perfected my lemons with this baby) and I have to admit that for it being my 3rd story (now that I'm up to 6), it was better than I could EVER hope for and helped me grow as a Writer.

I thank everyone who has put this story on Alert, commented on it, hit the Fav button & followed Jasper/Bella as they discovered their love and the strength that comes with TRUE LOVE.

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

But as the saying goes "All good things must come to an end."

And so with a bit of a heavy heart I bring you the **FINAL** chapter of

**MY AFTER LIFE** (I can't put this off forever).

**Chapter 17: Beautiful Sunsets, Happily Ever After & Sex LOTS of Sex Await.**

_Unknown POV_

As the Whitlock's and McCarty's headed in Maria's general direction, Alice was scrambling to keep Maria's newest acquisition OUT of her head.

Alice knew she was screwed three ways to Sunday (and not in the sexual sense) with how pissed Bella was. The girl had every right to be mad once she found out that Edward had nearly played her for a fool and she had every right to be mad at Alice for helping him.

But the icing on the cake would not come from Bella, oh no _that _would be a cakewalk compared to Jasper's anger.

Not only had he been betrayed by his so called 'brother', but by the one who CLAIMED to have been his Mate. Add to that blight the fact that Maria was after him to return and was willing to use his TRUE Mate as either leverage and/or a bargaining chip. Alice wouldn't put it past Maria to be stupid enough to think that killing Bella would gain the Major's compliance (yeah the bitch was THAT stupid).

"Oh _mi dulce_ if the Mistress knew what was going through that pretty little head of yours she would be so very angry." whispered Anton as his hand wove it's way into Alice's dark locks.

The man both repulsed and excited her and she couldn't understand it.

Trying to clear her mind Alice took an unneeded breath.

"Too late _Chica_ I've already seen it all, including the little part about me."

"No please." whispered Alice

Anton let his hand massage Alice's scalp and felt her slightly relax, but he knew that she was frightened he would tell their Mistress what she had seen.

When Anton had awoken to this life six months earlier he was unsure of anything. Vampiros (vampires) had been nothing more than stories his Abeula ( Grandmother) told to frighten him and his siblings into behaving.

Much like the respect given to Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead ), los ninos (children) respected the stories about vampiros.

Anton had racked his brain for days trying to figure out just what evil he had committed to be damned to the life of the living dead and then Alice had been returned to the camp and while Anton was under instructions to make sure she was telling everything she knew he felt compelled to keep her safe.

He had already seen Maria's thoughts and knew that the perra was nothing more than a conniving, worthless cono who had no plans on living up to whatever deals she made with others. It was easy giving her small tidbits of info and making her believe that what intel she WAS getting was all there was. There was no way that he was going to be forthcoming with the information that this 'Major' was going to end her . Anton had seen through Alice's thoughts and memories that this man was not someone to fuck with and he had heard stories from some of the others about the one vampiro who was feared even more than the Italian coven called Volturi (and they were supposed to be 'The Law' of their kind, hell even THEY were afraid of the Major).

Anton had also seen that Alice had loved the Major at one time and that if she could turn back the hands of time she would, if only to undo all the harm and heartache she had brought to the coven she considered family.

Since Alice's visions were dependent on the decisions that one made, Anton had deliberately not made any in regards to his actions or feelings about her.

When the time was right, the choices would be made. Until then this little flower needed to feed and from this day forth Anton was going to be the one who saw to this. For now she needed to continue with the human blood even though she despised it. Maria had to be kept off-balance as much as possible for the coming conflict to favor the Major and Anton would do whatever he could to insure that he and Alice walked out of this alive and limbs intact.

"Come little one you are in need of a meal and I could use some time away from this camp." Anton said as he held his hand out for Alice.

Alice looked at him like he had just declared he was a rooster before quickly searching the future for any tricks this man might pull.

When she found nothing save Anton making sure that she was well fed and relaxed, she took his offered hand and let him lead her to dinner.

_Meanwhile_

"Jasper do we even know where Maria is camped?" asked Bella as she kept pace with her mate.

"While Maria might be a power hungry perra darlin', she's at least wise enough to stay in the south and usually prefers Mexico or Arizona." replied Jasper with a smirk.

"Without me around to control her newborns, she quickly lost the feeding grounds in Texas and Louisiana. Not to mention that the Volturi scare the hell out of her and the people who reside in the bayous are pretty good at avoiding our kind regardless of the fact that THEY are human." he told his mate.

"So why haven't the Volturi stepped in and just gotten rid of the bitch if she's such a pain in the ass?" asked Rosalie

"Because every once in awhile Aro actually manages to acquire a talented vampire from her sugar." replied a honeyed southern voice.

The four vampires stopped and turned towards the voice.

"Decided to join in the fun Captain?" queried the Major with a nod at the man.

"Peter!" squealed Bella as she flung herself into his arms and received a hug in return.

"Request permission to join you on your mission of kicking the perra culo Cunty." came a voice that dripped honey.

"Permission granted Lieutenant." replied the Major as he smiled at his second and third in command.

Charlotte was swamped by Bella and Rosalie while Jasper and Emmett did the 'manly' greeting thingy with Peter. It didn't pass unnoticed by any of the males that the Major seemed a little more at ease now that there was someone of equal fighting status to ensure the survival of his mate and sister. Emmett did not take it as a slight to his fighting skills, but as an added bonus since both Pete and Char had lived through the Southern Vampires Wars with Jasper and knew how he fought.

They would know instinctively what to do, whereas Emmett, who had always relied on his brute strength, would be slower as he thought out his moves. That there could mean the difference between death and survival not only for him, but his mate, sister and brother as well.

After taking a few precious moments to catch up Jasper asked the million dollar question.

"What's the latest intel on the perra?" asked Jasper slipping back into the role of Major as easily as one slices through a piece of Apple Pie.

"Sources have her pinned down in a small area just over the border of Texas inside of Mexico." replied Peter as he slipped back into the Captain.

Charlotte slipped back into her Lieutenant role as she gave her report.

"Maria's camp is made up of mostly newborns who haven't seen more than eight months. There are less than a handful who are over the year mark, but they are mostly for keeping the newborns in line and ensuring that they don't kill the population or draw unwanted attention."

"Gifts?" asked the Major

"Nothing of any real strength, they had a shadow chaser who apparently got stupid and had to be taken out. Alice is at the camp and is being guarded by a reader and there are a few who haven't 'come into' their talents yet including one who my source says is a shifter with the added talent of making you tell the truth."

"Does this reader equal Edwards strength?" asked the Major

"Surpasses actually and doesn't need contact like Aro, but apparently he has a conscious and has been with holding intel from Maria." replied Char

"Is Maria his sire?"

"No he was a newborn slip and she took a liking to him. Apparently he demonstrated his talent in her presence and she's been keeping him around to make sure that people are telling her what they know." came the reply "But it seems that what HE knows and what Maria knows are two different things and he knows how to play it close to the vest."

"Fuck!" cussed the Major

Pete shrugged his shoulders and said "We won't have any worries from that corner."

The Major shot Pete a look that screamed _Explain NOW_ to which Pete simply tapped his forehead.

The Major growled "I fucking hate when you pull that shit." before grabbing his mate's hand and resuming his course. It was time to put an end to the bitch who had sired him and live his days out blissfully fucking the shit out of his beautiful mate.

Jasper didn't realize he was projecting until a good sized rock hit him in the head followed by "As much as I'd love a good fuck right about now we really don't have the time dickshit."

Turning to the stone thrower, Jasper turned quickly BACK around when his eyes met with his siblings and friends dry humping each other. It didn't help that Isabella was rubbing herself all over him.

Jasper scrambled to think of anything that would put him and his family OUT of the mood and settled on a memory of seeing Alice naked.

Once everyone was straightened out they resumed their course and 36 hrs later were perched on tree limbs downwind from Maria's camp taking in the comings and goings.

Jasper was unsure about how far the reader's ability reached so he ordered everyone to try and keep their thoughts as simple as possible.

It didn't matter in the least as Anton knew the exact moment that the Major had shown up. When Maria asked how much longer, Alice answered with 'Soon' which Anton translated back to her as 'another 2 days.'

While he might admit to be slightly on the loco side, he would never admit to actually being stupid. No one is ever truly bright, but some can actually be labeled as truly STUPID and Anton was anything but.

As the Major started making hardcore choices, Alice saw them and Anton read them from her mind. In turn Anton started making plans for getting himself and Alice as far away as possible as soon as possible. There were only two others in the camp that Anton deemed worthy of going with them and that was Kimberly whose talent was JUST starting to show itself and Jackson whose talent was being able to hide his scent thus allowing him to hide and overhear things he shouldn't.

Had it not been for Kimberly, Jackson would have never admitted to being able to hide his scent. Of course at the same time he would have never admitted how he felt about her either and Anton made sure that was something Maria did NOT get wind of since she seemed to despise mated couples. Being around Kimberly made one want to 'spill their guts' and Anton made sure she was kept as FAR from Maria as possible without raising to much suspicion.

"Jesus most of them look to be nothing more than kids." muttered Bella as she sat on the branch next to the Major and surveyed Maria's camp.

"There are only a few who could pass for legal age sugar, most will have a hard time of making it in the world without finding a coven with an older vampire to pass off as a parent or guardian. Those that find their mates will never be able to publicly claim marriage/mate to the humans since they aren't seen as old enough to make informed choices." Char told her sadly.

"Please tell me that this is not what Jake and Nessie will have to deal with?" Bella asked her mate in a shaky voice.

"Darlin' Carlisle has already said that Nessie will not stop aging until she is at least 18 or 19 yrs old and Jake looks like he's around 20." Jasper told her as he rubbed his thumb under her eye tracing the shadow that had taken up residence. Bella would need to feed and soon otherwise her newborn instincts which, while dwindling were still present, took over.

Jasper had found that the only way to distract Bella when she was in a newborn fueled rage was raw sex.

While the MAJOR had no problem dominating Bella and showing the other newborns that HE was the one in control, he really didn't want other males seeing his mate in any compromising position let alone partially naked.

Just thinking of Bella bent over and awaiting his powerful thrusts had him hard as hell.

"I can see we aren't going to get anywhere until you get your 'problem' solved." commented Peter as he shot an amused glance in Jasper's direction. "Major why don't you take your little lady for a hunt and Em and I will take our own mates hunting and meet back here when we are done."

Without a word Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and together they slipped from the branch and headed into the countryside.

Anton took that as his cue to get things going from his end.

"Jackson." he called out

"Yes sir." replied the young man not a split second later.

"Kimberly hasn't fed in a number of days and I don't want her to become a liability. See to getting her fed pronto." Anton told him with a slight wink.

"Town sir?" asked Jackson

"Campground." replied Anton

Jackson let a quick smile flit across his face and answered "Yes sir." before running off and grabbing the young girl to 'take her hunting'.

Jackson knew that the time was near and he was to keep Kimberly as far from the fighting as possible. If Anton and Alice did not join them after three days he was to take Kim to a coven in Alaska called Denali and ask for sanctuary.

Jasper watched as his mate caught the scent of some animal and took off after it. It turned out to be a wolf and even though it was the animal her childhood friend turned into, Bella had no problem with taking it down and draining it. As he watched his mate feast, Jasper felt himself getting harder and harder until suddenly Bella was in front of him and her hand was ghosting into his pants.

"Isabella if you are not naked and on your knees in 3 seconds woman..."

"You mean like this Major?" replied Isabella saucily as she shook her naked ass.

"Good girl." growled Jasper as he pushed his pants down to release his hardening manhood.

With no warning he slammed into his mate and wrapping her long hair in one hand while his other hand found purchase on her hip, Jasper starting fucking her like they had been separated for far too long.

"Uuuugh Major right there...oh fuck...so close..." whimpered Bella as her mate slammed into her.

Peter/Char and Em/Rose were in no better of a situation as they had chosen to hunt close by and so were overtaken with the lust that Jasper & Bella were throwing out.

"Oh fuck Rosie I love how tight your pussy is baby." growled Emmett as he plowed into his mate.

"Harder Emmie, please fuck me harder." moaned Rosalie

"Ride'em cowboy!" hollered out Char to which Peter answered with a resounding 'YEEHAW!" before a deafening crack was heard and Char hollered

'oh shit' and the tree that Peter had her pinned up against split in half sending the couple crashing to the ground.

The result being that Peter sunk further into Char and she exploded in her orgasm as Pete yelled out "CHARGE!" and reached his own peak.

All the lust resulted in bouncing back to Jasper who slammed into Bella so hard her knees started to skit across the ground in an attempt to stay in place.

"Cum for me Isabella" growled Jasper as he bent down and bit into the mating mark he had left some days earlier and shooting his cold seed into her womb.

The end result was Bella exploding in an orgasm that was broadcast to the others causing them to climax yet again.

When everyone had calmed down and straightened themselves up and the men made sure that their mates were properly sated (in all manners) and covered in their scents. The planning started.

_In Maria's Camp _

Just as Jackson cleared the camp line with Kimberly, Maria called Anton to her tent.

"Where is Jackson taking that girl?" queried Maria

"She has not fed in some days as she has been pulling extra guard duty and I did not wish for her to become a liability once the Major arrives." answered Anton

"The Major is an Empath and whether she has fed or not will be of little consequence." stated Maria

"While that may be true Mistress, hunger IS an emotion that he can use against any of us and I would prefer if he simply had one less emotion at his disposal.

"And what of the others?" asked Maria

"Everyone has been kept fed and should therefore not be of any great concern." replied Anton

While it was for the most part true, he simply neglected to say that their feeding had been minimal at best so that Maria would never see it coming if the Major decided to use the newborns hunger to his advantage.

He also failed to mention that he had made sure no one had found any sexual relief (as newborns were often known to do) in more than a week.

They believed they were being punished for a screw up by one of their own (he had been caught ravishing a young girl about to take her vows to the church) and while a few had found some minor relief via self pleasure, for the most part no one wanted to piss Anton off.

Maria of course had her bevy of 'sex slaves' to keep her satisfied. Anton had discovered, like the Major, that keeping Maria 'blissed out' was the best way of keeping out of his hair.

At a signal from Anton a few of the slaves started rubbing on Maria until she was too distracted to care about anything but what they were offering 'pleasures of the flesh' and Anton knew that after this a few would be lost since only about 3 of the 'sex slaves' were vampire. The others were humans who were part of a human cargo that Anton and some others had stumbled across.

Anton made his way to the tent that he shared with Alice and as he entered he said in a low voice "The way is clear and it is a good day to die."

The Major heard him perfectly from his position in the trees and he looked at Pete with a raised eyebrow. Peter for his part shook his head in the negative letting his sire know that this was not the one who was passing intel.

At that moment Peter's phone vibrated with an incoming message '_you can trust Anton...my mate & I are not in the camp but the way is clear'._

After showing the message to his sire Peter deleted it and the group dropped silently to the ground.

Anton entered the tent to find Alice huddled in a corner chanting "Bella's gonna kill me." softly to herself.

Gathering the scared young woman in his arms Anton asked "Alice if you could tell Isabella ANYTHING what would it be?" knowing that the woman in question was close enough to hear.

"That I am SO very sorry for all the shit I put her through and that I wish I had never gotten caught up in ANY of this." replied Alice as she stared at Anton.

"Edward was so enthralled with her and when he found out that I knew who Maria was he threatened to tell Jasper and it just snowballed. He used my fears and her insecurities against us both and she has every right to be pissed. I was supposed to be her friend and sister and I sucked at both." whispered Alice not realizing that the girl in question was so close.

Bella for her part put her new empathic abilities to use and discovered that Alice was telling the whole truth. Granted she was still upset with the pixie, but she wouldn't let HER know that she was forgiven until that very last moment.

The fight itself was barely worth acknowledging as the Major did exactly what Anton figured he would do and used both the newborns need to feed and sexual hunger against them causing the fight to be very short lived.

As Em and Rose tended the fire and fed it limbs, Peter and Char went through the camp catching any stragglers and ripping them apart.

Jasper walked in on Maria feeding both hungers as Bella went in search of Alice.

Bella found Alice on Anton's lap dry sobbing and her heart went out to the girl when she saw the red eyes that Alice now sported.

"I promise Senora Whitlock that she will once again be the golden eyed sister you once knew and loved."

"Do NOT make me regret my choice to forgive you Alice OR to trust your champion." replied Bella as Alice hugged her tightly.

"I won't Bella. I really am so very sorry for everything." replied Alice

"Darlin' I'd like you to meet my sire." called Jasper

Bella, Alice and Anton all looked at each other in confusion before stepping out of the tent.

The camp for the most part was cleared and only a small handful of vampires were left. After a quick check with Anton it was deemed the survivors were the safest since they were at best no more than 3 months into their lives and could be steered in the 'right' direction. Two of them were around 12 or 13 yrs old which had Rose seeing red and going into 'mother' mode which the two children latched onto.

"Darlin' I'd like you to meet the whore who brought me into this life." stated Jasper as he held Maria at arms length.

Maria glared at Bella and stated "Really Major? You chose this _puta _over your sire?"

"That's my MATE _perra_." growled Jasper

Maria's eyes flitted over to Peter before landing on Charlotte. "Really Captain? I would have thought the skank had lost her appeal after all this time."

Peter grabbed Char around the waist to keep her from charging Maria.

Jasper was their sire not the cunt standing in front of them and Jasper had EARNED the right to end her.

Jasper looked at Alice and asked "Are you truly sorry for your actions Alice?"

"Yes Jasper I am and I hope to make it up to both of you, all of you. I have a lot of bridges to repair, but the good thing is being a vampire means time is on my side."

"That's true Sugar." replied Jasper

Looking at Anton he asked "Will you keep her safe?"

Wrapping his arms around the tiny woman Anton answered " I not only plan on keeping her safe Major, but making an honest woman out of her."

At a nod from the Major, Anton swept a smiling Alice into his arms and before he darted off with his new found mate snarled at Maria "_despedida que cono vamperica."_

Maria watched in horror as the man whom she had trusted left her camp and left her in the hands of one very pissed off vampire.

"Major please..." began Maria as she tried to reach him to rub herself on him. If she could just get him worked up then maybe she could talk herself out of the situation she currently found herself in.

"Maria for crimes against both vampire kind and humanity and crimes against my mate and my coven, including my new niece and nephew ( Jasper nodded his head towards the boy and girl who were safely behind their new Mom and Dad), I, Major Jasper Whitlock sentence you to death."

7 voices rang out a resounding 'DEATH'!

With no warning Jasper flung Maria into the fire as he yelled out "**_pudrirse en el infierno puta!"_**

The three couples and two teenagers watched the flames until they were nothing more than embers and then making sure to scatter them to the four winds destroyed what was once Maria's camp.

_**Time skip 5 yrs later**_

The Whitlock's, McCarty's and Cullen's settled into a relatively peaceful existence now that Maria was out of the picture and Edward's sins were brought to light.

Carlisle told Bella he was sorry that he had ever changed Edward and she surprised everyone by telling him that if he hadn't then she would have never met them, had her beautiful daughter or fallen in love with her handsome mate.

The Denali's were occasional visitors, but always minus one sister who had taken to traveling as a nomad.

The two teens that Rosalie and Emmett had taken in proved to be a pleasant handful. The girl Nikki and Nessie were immediate friends and had each other's back even when it came to their mates. The boy Frank and Jake hit it off and Jake was in 7th heaven when Frank came into his gift which turned out to be shape-shifting. Nikki turned out to have 2 gifts and for some time everyone including her foster mom was walking on eggshells not knowing what would set her off. Her gifts you ask? Telekineses and Pyrokenesis...thank heaven for an Aunt & Uncle who could manipulate emotions.

Life settled into a routine that everyone could handle. The one and only visit that Aro Volturi made resulted in Jasper telling him that should he ever try to force one of his family into service with the Volturi he would get a personal meet and greet with The Major which would not end well for Aro.

Suffice to say that the Volturi avoid the USA like the plague.

_**Ending A/N: **_

_**And so dear friends our story ends. Thank you again for taking this ride with me. May each and every one of you be as blessed with love as Jasper and Bella found.**_

_**See you around**_

_**Lost Betwixt Worlds**_


End file.
